Essential member
by Pelican182
Summary: Every member of the team was important. There was not doubt about it, but being the sole female member of a ninja team made you almost essential. Pure smut inside. Warnings: Lemons, language, and adult situations. A Narutoxmulitply but mainly from Sakura's point of view. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1 A helpful hand

**So I tried my best to finish this story, only to realize how much I hated the way I took it, so much to a lot of people's disappointment, I'm hitting the redo button on this monster and am actually gonna make this something I can be somewhat proud of while acknowledging that it's total smut. Sorry for the long Hiatus. I recently graduated college and lemme tell ya, working two full time jobs and tried to internet is a task better left to others. The context of the story will stay the same, with Sakura being the character we kinda follow for the majority of the story. I'm going to make the story longer and incorporate more of the actual Naruto time line into it. I wanna thank everyone whose emailed me and send their best wishes over the past few months and I hope you guys can enjoy where I take this story and how it plays out a bit differently than originally.**

* * *

Why was it required to have a female on a team? Sure, diversity played a role; but being ninja and all, something as petty as that didn't seem to be a good enough reason. There were special unit female squads, yet hardly any all-male teams. Sakura could remember wondering why this was such at a young age, and years later when she was given an explanation via the shinobi academy, she was far too invested to just call it quits.

Chakra, while a part of all living things; could be somewhat dangerous in large amounts being gathered or used at once. The larger the amount of chakra you use the larger effect. Medical study and advancement in science had allowed ninja to discover that when large amounts of chakra was being used, a self-made chemical would release itself into the body to try and take the place of the missing chakra. Usually with some rest, a person's chakra would eventually be able to replace the chemical, but in large amounts, the chemical could take the place of chakra, meaning that until said chemical was released naturally, your body would begin to lower its chakra reserves. Lose enough chakra and you might just die.

The chemical was named Uzine and classified as a natural bi-product of the body.

Now for females, this was no problem; as their bodies didn't react to the chemical that was released from chakra. Doctors and medical professionals around the world worked around the clock to discover why women weren't affected the same way men were. Sakura found the studies just, but when people can spew fire from some finger movements; is it all that crazy?

Woman were able to slowly release the chemical without any side effects meaning they could potentially use all the chakra their reserves held, and not have to worry about their bodies holding onto the Uzine. Ergo: it didn't really affect Sakura all that much, at least that's what she thought at first.

Males on the other hand were different though.

The chemical would continue to build in a male's body; not releasing itself like it would in females; which meant men had to find a way to easily and quickly remove the chemical to allow their chakra to return.

There were a couple of ways found among men to remove the chemical, most of which would not be sufficient on the battlefield or quick enough for practical use.

Then, after a large amount of study, trial and error; it was discovered that the quickest and easiest method for removing the chemical from a male's body was stimulation.

The stimulation would cause the chemical inside the body to react strangely, almost angrily. With enough stimulation; the chemical would find its own way out of the body, usually fusing itself with whatever liquid and or gas it could attach and fuse with.

Because of the way in which the chemical had to be worked out, it was deemed necessary and almost always mandatory to have at least one female on a single team of ninja. The men were taught a simple way to work the chemical out themselves, but in case they couldn't work it all out, a kunoichi was required to help.

Basically, you could masturbate or use your team-mate like a glorified whore. Both options made Sakura quench her nose, and when it came time for teams to be picked, she found herself wincing at a lot of the male names being called, hoping she wouldn't be paired with some of the less…desirable boys in her class.

There were a few exceptions from the rule though. Even though almost all female ninja were required to help their male counterparts, should they need it; there were a few conditions that would exalt the woman from duty. The most common reasoning would be clan status. Females born from noble families, and that hold status in their clans were excused from performing said duties. Sakura had never been more jealous of Hinata in her life, knowing she would never have to perform their 'Duty'.

Now most girls would find this whole shebang totally wrong, and very disgusting; for good reason! Sakura certainly did and if she hadn't vowed to her parents when she was younger that she'd finish the academy, she probably would've dropped out. That's the thing civilians don't know about the shinobi protecting them. When you see some amazing combination Jutsu being performed by a team, the girl your looking up to in awe was most likely nothing more than a cum dump for her two or more male squad mates. The world at least tried to justify it.

It was important for ninja to work together, and most village elders looked at the actions required by female ninja as another way for people to grow closer.

When Sakura was placed on team seven she was both over joined and devastated. She was as happy as could be to learn she'd share a team with her love, Sasuke Uchiha. She'd happily help in any way he could possibly need; and even offer her services if she felt he may be running low of chakra and stocked up of the dangerous chemical. She may have been young, but if that what it would take to get through to the boy's cold demeanor, then hey?

Unfortunately, after a few training sessions and missions together, Sakura learned that no matter how much energy Sasuke used and how much Uzine his body would build up; he would never accept her help, even when she practically threw herself at him in offer. She was actually flabbergasted after a real straining day of training when afterwards he hadn't even so much as look at her.

While it did hurt to realize that she wasn't wanted from her love; it almost destroyed her when she learned that the other genin joining her team would be Naruto Uzumaki, someone she could say she almost hated.

If being honest with herself, she did pity the blond-haired orphan, but all pity was thrown aside by how annoying the boy could. Constantly begging her for dates and asking to hang out only to be told no time and time again, frustrating the pink haired ninja to no ends.

She almost condemned herself to damn nation when she learned he'd be on her team; but found herself pleasantly surprised when she realized while the blond did continue to badger her for a date, he almost refused to ask for help with relieving himself of the built of Uzine he would obtain.

She had caught him watching her a few times, his clothing dirty and disheveled as sweat poured from his tired body. His eyes would follow her like an animal in heat as he would take a deep breath, stilling his shaking body. She'd be a liar if she said it hadn't scared her once when it looked like he was going to approach her after a particularly rough training day, only to bite his lip and turn away.

While she still didn't like Naruto, she was thankful for this. She was also worried her sensei would require her help often but so far Kakashi had managed himself perfectly. She knew that as the male body grew, the less Uzine would enter the system as the body became more and more adapt to it. She figured Kakashi must have had quite the arsenal of jutsu and experience for his body to almost never require the help of removing Uzine…. or her sensei just masturbated a lot.

So as it sat, Sakura had in her mind been lucky to be put on a team of men that had not required her assistance, at least for a while….

* * *

She watched Kakashi stand up and walk away from the hot fire that Sasuke was nice enough to make for the team. Currently there were four tents set up around the camp site, and three members of team seven were present.

About an hour and a half ago Naruto had embarrassedly gone to his tent, his body sluggish from his chakra exhaustion and the built-up amount of Uzine in his system. While Naruto was away the tree other members discussed their mission. A simple C rank mission had turned into a high B after some bandits had attacked them, trying to steal the storage scrolls they were currently bringing to a small village in the forest.

After fighting off the bandits, Kakashi had suggested Naruto create a mass of clones to forge ahead and scatter around the woods to ensure no other attacks were waiting. Naruto happily did so, creating no less that two hundred clones that quickly took off into the woods that surrounded them.

"Pretty impressive eh Sakura-chan?" he had boasted with a sly grin on his face.

A simple rolled of her emerald eyes left the boy defeated and his smile gone.

Even with Naruto's almost endless chakra, it was no surprise when after eight hours of keeping almost two hundred clones active and alive; he was forced to stop and take a breather. Sakura would never admit it to the cocky blond, but it was pretty impressive.

"This is bad" Kakashi muttered while walking away from Naruto's tent back towards the fire where Sakura and Sasuke sat, nose still buried in that porn he called literature.

"What's wrong Sensei?" She asked worriedly, hoping Naruto hadn't found anything bad with his clones.

"That buffoon finally kill himself?" Sasuke muttered as his dark eyes never leaving the dancing flames of the fire.

"No…but this can't really be ignored" Sakura watched Kakashi's single uncovered eye travel from his book over the two of them. Honestly he looked more bored to her than concerned, but then again; can't really tell when most of your face is covered.

"What?" she heard Sasuke ask as he finally took his eyes from the flame to look up at their sensei.

"I'm afraid Naruto used too much chakra while scouting all day. He's got way too much Uzine in his system and if we leave him be, we'll be here for way longer than we can afford" Kakashi's voice lacked any concern or interest as he flipped the page of his book, his eye stopped on her and she couldn't help but frown under his uninterested gaze, "He told me not to worry about it, but as your sensei it is my job to make sure he's okay".

It was chilly in the forest, hence why she was so close to the fire, but as she watched Kakashi slowly sit down, removing the book from his face; she felt sweat begin to form on her neck.

"W-Wait a second!" She almost whimpered out as she felt Sasuke's cold stare land on her.

"I'm afraid we can't" Kakashi spoke easily, his voice firm but collected.

"B-But he said he's got it" she couldn't help but feel her voice shake as she slowly stood up and took a step back from the now staring teacher.

"Well he doesn't, and that means the responsibility falls on you Sakura" Kakashi sighed as he looked back at his book, "Just get the job done so we can all go to bed. We can't finish this mission if one of our members is slowing us all down".

"B-But Kakashi"

"Just go do it already so I can get this pointless mission over with" it was Sasuke's voice who surprised her now, her face now tinted pink; she turned towards her crush. He, like her sensei didn't seem to show any concern towards her as she shakily stood there.

"B-But S-Sasuke-kun" she whispered quietly almost begging for any support from her team-mate. Never once had the boy shown her any interest, even with her advances. She was praying he would at least back her up on this, not like she was asking him on a date.

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice brought her away from the uncaring blank haired teen, only to smack her back into reality, "Are you a kunoichi?"

She stared at the man, her mouth slightly agape as he stared up from his sitting position. His eye still appeared to be half lidded, but she could tell by the shift in his voice how serious he was being.

Not waiting for her to respond, Kakashi continued, "Because every kunoichi I know, knew of the responsibilities that could be tasked to them. You willingly joined the ranks and took an oath to serve under a team and work together with them. Now, one of your teammates, even if he himself won't admit it, needs your help. You may not have asked to have such a responsibility, but Naruto didn't ask to be born without the ability that females have either. So I'll say this one last time, go help him out and be done with it. This is something we have to live with. No reason to make it into such a bid commotion".

She wanted to argue. She wanted to stomp her feet like a child and tell him off, but ultimately knew she was acting wrong.

Both males watched as Sakura seemed to bite her lip and look over at the tent away from the fire where she knew Naruto was currently inside struggling to help himself.

"Fine" she said after a few moments, her voice quiet and defeated as she began to slowly walk towards the tent.

She couldn't help but flinch when she heard Sasuke mutter, "At least I don't have to listen to either of them for a bit".

She almost stopped at the boys mean words but decided to keep going, not wanting to confront the last Uchiha and fearing another speech from her sensei.

When she finally made it to the tent, she hesitantly rose a hand to the closed zipper and sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto's voice rang as she slowly opened the zipper, allowing some of the cold air to enter the very hot tent, "W-What the hell are you doing! I told you I'm fine!"

"Shut up Naruto" the blonde's eyes widened as he quickly turned away from the opening to his tent, trying to hide himself from the girl who he had been crushing on for the past few years.

"S-Sakura-chan" she heard him stutter as she closed the tent behind her, mentally trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do, "What're you doing here? Not that I don't mind or anything; just right now is kinda a bad…"

"I said shut up Naruto" Sakura's voice was low and the male could tell she was angry. Sakura's nose crinkled at the hot musky scent that filled her nostrils as she kneeled in the tent. Naruto's back was to her as he sat on his butt, trying his best not to turn his red face towards her. The blonde's signature orange jacket lay off to the side, leaving the boy in a very damp black shirt that stuck to his back. His orange pants were nowhere to be seen, and had it been under different circumstance; she would have chuckled at his ramen themed boxers.

Looking at the floor next to the boy, Sakura couldn't help but give a disgruntled look at the thick white liquid that lay splattered before here.

"Geez" she couldn't help but mutter as she looked at the amount of semen the blond had already worked out of himself. The entire floor was covered in the stuff, leaving barely enough room for the both of them to move without moving into the sticky discharge.

"S-Sakura-chan" she heard the boy weakly mutter without turning towards her.

Sakura could only ground out an angry, "What" as she tried to avoid the splattered floor.

"W-What're you doing here?"

Biting her lip as her eye twitched, Sakura couldn't help but sigh once again. Just like Kakashi said, it was her responsibility and it wasn't totally Naruto's fault considering every male ninja suffered from the condition.

"We can't have you slowing us down" Sakura said as she slowly wiped some sweat from her neck, feeling the intense heat of the tent attack her body, "Kakashi said you're too stupid to help yourself so he sent me into help".

"W-What?" she watched Naruto sputter as he turned his head towards her, still keeping his shoulders pushed forward, trying his best to hide himself, "I told him not to though! I don't want you to have to help me!"

"Yeah, me nether" Sakura said as she scooted a bit closer, trying her best to get comfortable, "But it looks like we're both out of luck. Let's just act like adults and get this out of the way, now turn around!"

"W-WHAT" Naruto's voice seemed to pitch itself three times higher as he tried to cover himself even more than he already was, "No freaking way. I already said I won't make you do it".

Now growing angry with her frustrating teammate, Sakura couldn't help but growl, "God damn it Naruto, this is gonna happen whether you want it or not! Kakashi and Sasuke both made me come in here, and I'll be damned if it was for nothing, now turn around before I beat the snot outta you!"

Thanking whatever gods were watching, Sakura gave a small cheer internally as Naruto shakily began to turn around, using his arms to pivot his body.

Sakura could help but groan from the amount of sweat that was currently dripping from the blond as he turned. He'd clearly been going at it for a while, and had already drenched the floor of his tent. She noticed he wasn't wearing his sacred headband and his damp hair stuck to his forehead. Sakura didn't even wanna think about how many times he'd already cum and how many more lay in wake considering how much chakra he had and had used.

Looking down at the blonde's groin, Sakura couldn't help herself as her face began to heat up.

That's a penis….

Even though Naruto tried to keep his legs together, trying and failing to hide the cause of his embarrassment; Sakura was able to see the hard cock that jutted from the crotch hole in the boy's boxers.

"W-Why's it so big?" She couldn't help but ask herself as she eyed the large piece of flesh that slowly leaked clear liquid. While she'd seen larger in books and demonstrations, Naruto was very large for a fourteen-year-old. The thick cock that slowly bobbed between the clearly nervous boy's legs had to be at least seven in half inches, and way too thick for her hand to fit around.

"D-Don't stare at it Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto whine from above, causing her eyes to shoot back up towards his oceanic pair.

"S-Shut up baka!" she said as she slowly positioned herself into a seated position, careful not to sit in the semen that lay on the floor.

"Scoot forward and open your legs or I'll break em" Sakura quickly barked as she looked at the blond, "And you aren't gonna tell anyone about this Naruto, otherwise I'll make sure you never walk again!"

Getting a nod from the scared boy, he did as she told him.

Her eyes followed the piece of flesh as it seemingly started to inch closer and closer to her as he scooted closer. With his legs now open Sakura was able to get a better look at the thick veiny member that was barely able to squeeze through the small hole of the blonde's boxers.

She felt herself warm up as she noticed a large amount of the liquid ooze from his fat head as she scooted closer.

Giving one last sigh, Sakura shakily raised a hand and muttered, "Don't get used to this".

Before Naruto could even give a response, his eyes were forced shut as he felt a small soft hand latch onto his sensitive penis.

Sakura tired her best to keep a neutral expression, but as she watched Naruto almost fall back, barley managing to catch himself on his elbows as he began to breathe heavier, she felt a small amount of pride in herself. She guarantied no boy had ever squirmed that way under Ino's hold.

"It's hot" Sakura thought to herself, remembering one of her teachers explaining to them the many techniques off working out a males Uzine build up.

Bringing her other hand to the thick head, Sakura lightly squeezed, earning a low groan from the male.

"Now I just rub the underside" she thought as he used her other hand to slowly begin stroking the underside of the big cock, keeping her hold on the head, slowly and softly twisting it in her smooth palm.

"S-Sakura-chan!" from the way Naruto was moaning her name, Sakura guessed she was getting the desired effect from the large cock.

She could feel the length pulsate in her hands as she began to quickly stoke the flesh. She couldn't help but feel a bit interested as she watched the clear liquid that had dripped from the head begin to turn much whiter and begin to slowly thicken.

"I'm so gonna half to go to the river and wash up after this" she whispered as she quickened her pace, watching as the liquid ran over her small hands, covering her palms and allowing her to quicken her strokes.

"T-Too good!" she heard Naruto growl lowly as she continued her assault on his cock. She looked up at the blond, noticing he was still wincing in pleasure, eyes closed. His head was thrown back as he body arched into her hands, his elbows shaky as the struggled to keep himself up.

Sakura's eyes couldn't help but wander as she noticed his sweaty shirt had begun to ride up his stomach allowing her to see the blonde's muscled abs.

Sakura wasn't stupid, and as she sat on her knees, jerking over her teammate, and admiring his strong developing abs, she realized the tent was getting a whole lot hotter.

Looking back down at the now trembling flesh in her hands she couldn't help but feel the pink hue return to her cheeks.

"H-How good does it feel?" she asked as she twisted her hand across his tip, careful to catch all the precum, slowly jerking his length with it.

"I-It's amazing S-Sakura-chan" Naruto's deep and pained voice sent a tingle up her spine as she began to stroke harder, wanting to hear it again, "S-Sakura-chan's the b-best".

"Flattery eh?" Sakura could feel her own body becoming sweatier by the second in her red dress as she slowly leaned down, managing to catch a big whiff of the blonde's sweaty scent.

"Oh, my fucking god…" she though desperately as she watched the almost purple cock twitch in her hand.

"Sakura…" his voice sounded so much deeper than it previously had, and when she looked up, she noticed his canines were bared and he seemed to be in pain, "Oh fuck…I…fuck".

She griped tighter and stroked faster as she felt Naruto start to slowly thrust into her jerks, his large cock almost scarily too big to be concealed by her small hand.

She felt the cock jump in her hands, and knowing what was about to transpire, Sakura moved the hand from the head; joining it with her other; and managing to finally fully wrap her hands around the thick meat.

She noticed that Naruto's elbows had finally given out on him as he slowly leaned down, panting harshly in the hot tent as he arched into her hands.

"C'mon….c'mon!" Sakura couldn't help but mutter as she began to quicken her pace on the cock.

"I'm gonna cum Sakura-chan…" she heard him almost growl, his voice sounded so broken and strained.

"Then do it!" she cried out as she felt his cock suddenly seem to thicken in her hands. She'd held rocks softer than the boys cock.

Her voice, along with the pleasure he was receiving from her amazingly soft hands, seemed to be enough to finally push Naruto over the edge.

"Holy" Sakura managed sputter out as she tried to avoid the cum that quickly began to shoot from the now jerking cock. The first four shots she noticed, had such a strong push behind them that they shot up and hit the roof of the tent.

"So thick" she thought as she continued to jerk the cum shooting penis, her hands becoming covered in the white thick almost mucus like substance that just wouldn't stop shooting from the moaning blond.

"S-Sakura" Naruto barely managed to cry out as he literally covered almost everything with cum. Thankfully; Sakura had managed to point the spewing penis to the side that was already covered in the blonde's previous loads.

After a full two and half minutes of teeth grinding, eye squeezing orgasm; Naruto's cock had finally started to slowly stop shooting, coming to a slowly dribble.

Letting go of the large member, Sakura quickly grabbed the blonde's jacket at began to wipe up all the cum that had been thrown on her during Naruto's orgasm.

"They didn't warn us that there'd be this much" Sakura complained quietly as she finished cleaning herself, her eyes still lingering on the now slowly softening cock.

Naruto's eyes were barely open, stuck in a gaze as he tried his best to catch his breath.

"T-That was amazing" he finally managed to grunt out as he lay in a pile of sweat, his chest heaving as a grin came to his face, "S-Sakura-chan! Y-You're awesome!"

"Yeah well" the pink haired girl couldn't help the small pink hue that came to her cheeks as she began to slowly crawl backward, throwing the now sticky jacket at the blond, "G-Get cleaned up. You're all empty now so I'm going!"

Getting a small thumbs up from the still laying blond, followed by a wheezy, "S-Sure thing Sakura-chan".

Turning back towards the zipper, happy to feel cool air hit her oh so hot body, Sakura whispered, "And remember what I said. You tell anyone about this and you're dead".

Naruto didn't even get a chance to respond as the girl quickly jumped out of the tent, zipping it back up behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 The scent of trouble

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who so far has shown love. I really do enjoy reading what you guys think and love the reviews I've been getting.**

 **I'm just putting this out there, the story will still end the same way just under different circumstances. I got a little over one hundred messages about the story after the update and a lot of people were wondering if this was going to be a straight NarutoxSakura fic and I'm just gonna flat out say, no. Sorry to disappoint, but not really. They have a lot of interaction but I wouldn't call it a flat out NaruSaku fic. Also have people asking about old chapters and if I can reupload them. I'm gonna say no for now but bear with me. I promise what you guys liked about the old chapters will remain, and even be somewhat ramped up with different situations happening.**

* * *

The chunin exams sucked.

She understood perfectly that the tests were supposed to be unforgiving, but after watching Naruto get eaten alive and Sasuke get bitten on the neck by some thing that may have been a man, Sakura was officially done with this stupid exam and was ready to pack it in. Things only seemed to grow worse with her being forced to watch over her teammates unconscious bodies, and then having to cut her hair.

Sasuke clearly wasn't okay, waking up and using some kind of terrifying power to fight off the three sound ninja. Naruto luckily had seemed to recover well enough, even if he did mutter something about his stomach still hurting from when he was struck.

All and all, Sakura was just glad to be out of the woods and when she and her teammates were given a room to rest up in; she almost cried. Sasuke quickly entered one of the two restrooms and locked the door behind him.

She watched her blond teammate slowly limp towards one of the beds, throwing himself down on the mattress as easy as he could.

"Aren't you gonna shower first?" she couldn't help but ask as she waited to see if Sasuke would make any noise.

Naruto mumbled out a low, "Not yet…Sasuke will probably be a while and I don't wanna hog the other bathroom".

About to ask what he meant, Sakura quickly gave an, "Oh" as she figured Sasuke had probably built up a lot of Uzine.

"You can go Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he flipped himself onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "I'll wait till you get done".

"You and Sasuke should go first, you guys fought way more than me" Sakura concluded as she turned back towards the blond.

"It's fine. I gotta take care of myself first anyways" was the response she got, and suddenly she felt her face heat up.

She couldn't help but cast her gaze towards the boys' pants, wondering just how much he'd have in his system. Sakura would be a liar if she said that night in the tent hadn't crossed her mind more than a few times, and even though she would rather die than admit it; it had become a dirty little pleasure of hers.

Sakura was a good girl. She had been her whole life. She had followed the rules, tried her best to be nice to those around her, and done what she had thought was right…but…

Sakura felt her body thobe as she felt her soft panties brush against her lips uncomfortably.

So, she liked to play with herself just about every night, to her it wasn't really that big of a deal. She understood how most people would react to a girl her age being interested in those things, but honestly, they could go fuck themselves. She was expected to drain the boys around her like a leech but shouldn't like the pleasures that could come with being touched?

To her, it seemed like a bunch of bullshit and for good reasons. She'd discovered the pleasure of masturbation just a few weeks ago, and if anyone tried telling her it was wrong…well fuck them.

It had been about a week after the incident in the tent. Naruto had done good, not opening his mouth about what happened, and her other teammates had just ignored it and never mentioned it again.

While everyone else seemed to get over the ordeal, Sakura herself couldn't get rid of the images that had seemed to imprint on her mind.

It was a hot night in Konoha, and as she tossed and turned in her bed she couldn't help but groan.

"Why can't I stop thinking about it!" she had almost grit her teeth, cursing her blonde teammate for putting her in the position. His moaning face, and low groans echoed through her head as she envisioned him shooting thick wads over cum into the air, her small hands trying to strangle the beast that was his cock.

"Man…" she whined as she stretched out, feeling a small bit of wetness forming in her panties. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her almost naked bottom. She had sweat through her clothing so she had opted to sleep in an old t-shirt and a pair of silk panties she gotten with Ino back when they still spoke regularly.

Noticing the small wet spot that had appeared and darkened the material, Sakura couldn't help but blush.

That night, she had discovered a multitude of ways to please herself; her fingers being just the thing she needed. She also discovered that orgasms were the most amazing thing ever and when Naruto had shot his load, it was no wonder he had seemed so out of it.

Fingering herself to Sasuke had brought her to orgasm quickly, imagining her teammate finally coming around and actually opening up to her. Then she had imagined their first time, giving herself to him and letting him make lover to her body. She had wondered how it would be, and how the boy would respond to her naked body. Would he enjoy her? What if Sasuke was into bigger breast?

She pumped herself up, teasing her wet lips as she imagined him loving her the way she had always loved him, and knew he would accept her.

She remembered slowly inserting a finger, biting back a small hiss as she slowly stretched her virgin hole for the first time, and her thoughts quickly switched from her dark-haired teammate to her more annoying blond.

"O-Oh fuck" she had cum hard, her body shaking as she felt her hot pussy wrap around her finger so tightly.

She could imagine Sasuke coming to her and showing her his love, but when pictured Naruto kneeling above her, his massive cock in hand, she couldn't help but cry out.

She could barely fit two fingers, and as she rubbed her red pussy lips tenderly, she imagined Naruto trying his best to shove his massive dick inside her; all the while telling her how great she was.

"H-He'd love it so much" she had muttered, raising her hips as she added another finger to her honey pot.

If Sasuke would fuck her lovingly, Naruto would due so like an animal. She had felt him thrust harshly into her soft hands, trying his damnest to earn his orgasm. If he had rocked her arms like he had, then she could only imagine what the blond would do to her inexperienced pussy.

"Sakura-chan?" she heard Naruto's concerned voice speak, "Are you okay?"

She'd been daydreaming, remembering how good it felt to think about the blonde's big cock that night, and subsequently almost every night since. She'd start out with Sasuke's dark mystery eyes staring down at her but would always end up imagining those bright blue eyes at the end.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Sakura ignored the boys question, feeling her panties become soiled with moisture she had learned was not easy to clean out. Quickly grabbing a pair of clean clothing from her bags she set off towards the unoccupied restroom. She could feel Naruto's eyes follow her she walked by and knew what he was about to do.

Shutting the door behind her, Sakura quickly turned on the water and through her cloths on top of the sink.

"Gotta stay quiet" she thought as she quickly began to rip away her clothing. It didn't take long for her to get her pants and top off, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Diving a hand into said panties, Sakura quickly let out a soft moan as she began to tease herself; hoping the running water would drown out any evidence that she was currently in the bathroom, touching herself.

"So hot" she whimpered as she took no time delving her fingers deep into her folds, causing her to fall against the sink. She quickly sped up her movements as she let the situation sink in.

Sasuke was in the other restroom, most likely masturbating; and Naruto was currently right outside the door, definitely jerking his huge cock trying to satisfy his urges.

She felt the slight tingle of an upcoming orgasm and quickly covered her mouth.

"Mhhhhhhh" she moaned softly as she allowed her fingers to increase in tempo, as she started to cum. She felt the hot liquid splash her feet as she curled her toes, riding out the orgasm as best she could. She stood in the mirror, smiling like a doofus behind her hand, moaning weakly, and pretty much pissing on the floor.

As she felt her body twitch, she shakily pushed away from the sink, and leaned against the door.

"Come on" she groaned as she circled her hard clit, sending shockwaves through her small body. She wanted to be heard, or at least was enjoying the thought of it.

What if Naruto heard and came looking to make sure she was okay. Catching his crush with her fingers buried in her pussy would probably make the blond attack her right there.

Would she fight him?

That's what worried Sakura. As these thoughts ran through her head she imagined Naruto being aggressive, like he had with his thrusts. She couldn't give her virginity to Sasuke if Naruto forced his cock inside her and made her his own cumdump.

It was still really hot to think about though Sakura thought, even if it was totally fucked up and dirty.

"He's out there right now" she whispered thought grinding teeth. She slowly pulled her pussy lips apart and rubbed each side softly, "Playing with that fat cock…I bet it could use a hand".

" _Or a tight little hole_ " she thought as she rammed two fingers back inside.

"I gotta see" she muttered as she turned around, her fingers still playing slowly as she took a step from the door and slowly placed her free hand on the doorknob.

She was quiet, or at least as quiet as she could be as she slowly cracked the door, carful to not allow it to open anymore than she needed to.

She couldn't help but buck against her hand as she watched Naruto do exactly what she knew he'd be doing.

His legs dangled off the bed, his pants and boxers around his ankles as laid back on the bed, his hard cock standing straight up like flagpole.

She could see his chest rising and falling with urgency, probably trying to finish fast as not to be caught. His right hand worked his shaft quickly, moving from the base to the tip quickly and tightly as he groaned lowly.

Sakura's eyes widened and her pussy clenched as she noticed Naruto holding something up to his face in his left hand, and with a better look she noticed the material to be pick.

"Sakura-chan" he groaned aloud as he took a deep whiff of the panties his face was currently buried in. It was the dirty pair she had switched out of two days ago after their first night in the woods. He must've stolen them from her forgotten bag when she left.

"He's sniffing my dirty used panties" Sakura knew she should've been disgusting, watching Naruto practically breath in the cloth like it was fresh air, all the while jerking his rock-hard cock.

She could feel another orgasm approaching as she watched him through his head back, taking another deep long breath. "Fuck what I wouldn't do" she heard him grunt.

" _Do it"_ she thought hotly as she struggled to hold herself up on her shaking legs, " _Fuck those panties…come in here and get a taste of the real thing"_.

Almost as if he heard the girl's thoughts, Naruto suddenly sped up his jerking and let out a low, throaty moan.

Sakura quickly shut the door softly as the first large shot of cum flew from the blond, flying across the room and landing on one of the other beds.

She quickly flopped down on the toilet, thankful the seat was down.

Kicking one leg onto the side of the bathtub, and the other onto the sink; she brought her other hand down and began to lose herself.

"AHHHHHH" she was being a bit louder than she should've been, but as she rubbed her clit in between two fingers, meanwhile pounding away with her fingers; she really couldn't help it.

The only sounds in the room were the shower and the loud wet noises her pussy was making.

"'Slick' FUCK 'Slick' "Sakura failed to hid her voice as she felt her body tighten up and her legs go numb.

She let out a pitiful cry as she sprayed down the wall opposite of her, shooting her juices all over the place.

As she watched through crossed eyes as she drenched the floor in her pussy juice, she could only smile dumbly.

* * *

"Everything okay" Naruto asked as she stepped out, now wearing in her fresh clothing. Sasuke lay on the bed across from Naruto, the on the blond had somewhat dirtied earlier.

"I'm fine" she gave the blond as confused a look as she could as she tightened her hand around her dirty clothing that she had used to mop up the wall and floor of the bathroom.

"Oh…" Naruto said as he slowly stood up, his pants now back up and properly buttoned, "I thought I heard you scream in there".

"I saw a spider in the shower" Sakura quickly lied as she walked over the unoccupied bed. She noticed her dirty cloths back was open, and on top was the pair of panties Naruto had been practically eating earlier. Must've forgot to close the bag in his haste after blowing what she could only assume was a monster load, groaning through her scent as he got off.

Turning towards her teammate who looked at her somewhat expectantly she said, "You should hurry up and get cleaned up…tomorrow probably won't be easy".

Getting a nod from her teammate, she watched as he slowly walked towards the bathroom she had just left; closing the door behind him.

Looking over at Sasuke's sleeping form, she couldn't help but sigh with relief as Naruto closed the door; praying he didn't question why the restroom probably smelled like her panties.

* * *

 **Alright guys, here's where the story officially starts changing. It will still contain time skips, but not as prominent and it will cover the timeline way better than originally.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and if so, tell me what you liked or didn't like. All feedback is welcome and I hope everyone sticks around to see how this plays out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Real motivation

**RE-UPLOAD** **!  
Before we start I want to once again thank everyone for the reviews. I love that people are liking the story so far and jump around like a school girl when you guys write to tell me. Anyways, thanks again for the follow support and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" she could tell by his voice that he was more upset than angry, staring up at their taller sensei.

"I've already set you up, I don't see why it matters?" Kakashi replied calmly, not even bothering to look back towards the short blond. Sakura actually shook her head at this. While she understood Kakashi's logic to a certain extent, it still seemed totally unfair and biased.

"Of course you don't" Naruto shook his head angrily as he began walking away, leaving the rest of team seven alone on the bride they currently occupied.

"What a loser" Sasuke mouthed as he turned his head away from his blond teammate. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at her crush's insult. Of course Sasuke would say something like that, he wasn't the one being ditched by their sensei when he was needed most.

Kakashi may have still had his face buried in his porn, but Sakura could see him looking over the pages at the boys retreating form, and with a sigh he muttered, "I'll have to take care of that later…"

'SNAP'

The book he had been reading snapped shut loudly, and suddenly she was the one being scanned by his lone visible eye, "Well…I'm afraid we won't be seeing much of each other over the next month. I do request that you still train even though you're not moving onto the finals".

She practically had to hold her eyes from rolling as she looked at the man and nodded, "Of course".

Kakashi nodded with a smile and turned back towards the dark-haired boy at his side, "Well then, we should probably start our training then".

"Whatever" was the only response Sasuke gave as she turned towards the gate a mile or so away, ready to start.

"WAIT" Sakura practically yelled as she took a step towards the pair.

Now holding both the men's attention, she couldn't help but blush as she stared into Sasuke's dark stare.

"W-We won't see each other for another month" She stared as she nervously kicked a lone pebble, her fingers twirling at her sides, "W-Wouldn't you like to get lunch or something before you set off?"

The answer she received wasn't exactly what she had hoped for as Sasuke simply turned around with a 'Tsk' and began making his way off the bridge, only to stop short and say, "Why don't you actually spend some time training while we're gone. I'm getting tired of watching after you".

Sakura's arms fell to her side as she stared at the boys once again retreating form. Kakashi could only sigh once again and shook his head as he slowly turned away from her, "See you in a month Sakura".

Just like that, she was alone on the bridge. She quickly wiped away the tears trying to spill as she shook her head and turned the other way, heading back towards the center of the village.

As she began towards her house, she couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration.

* * *

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK" she was screaming loud enough for everyone in her home to hear, thanking god that both of her parents were out.

She shook on her side in harsh spasms as she felt her pussy start to tighten. As she felt herself start to go, she gave another loud moan.

After a few minutes, when her orgasm had finally subsided; she slowly pulled her shaky hand away from her nether region.

"Oh my god" she whispered lewdly as she felt her body almost vibrate from the intense orgasm.

It had become a daily occurrence, something she was doing more so to get her through the day than anything. She often found herself going back for seconds and sometimes thirds. It was truly addicting.

It was like the ultimate stress reliever, and now that she had experienced it, she kind of understood why people could become addicted to masturbation or orgasms or hell even sex, and after being so brutally turned away by Sasuke, Sakura really needed to relieve some pent-up stress.

Slowly rolling onto her back, she let out a sigh and groaned.

Maybe Sasuke was right, she couldn't hold them back forever, and she really didn't put as much effort into her training as she should have been.

Looking over at the alarm clock on her desk she noticed it was a little past seven and decided to go out.

"I'll find Naruto" she said as she slowly stood up on her wobbly legs, "He'll defiantly let me help him train for the finals".

As she slowly gathered her cloths and got dressed she let her mind wander about the blond in question.

She'd be a liar if she wouldn't admit that they had certainly become closer. Hell, she even cheered for him against Kiba.

Not that any of it really mattered though. She still had feelings for Sasuke and opted to refuse letting whatever she slightly felt for the dumb boy get in her way.

He still was what she thought about when she was pleasing herself, but that was something she would lie about if she was ever asked.

* * *

"Where the hell could he be?" she couldn't help but mutter quietly as she strolled around the village. She had quite literally gone to any possible place the blonde could or would be.

She had actually gotten a little scared when she stopped by Ichiraku Ramen and the owner told her he hadn't seen the blond all day.

After that, her plan to gain a training partner had turned into a quest to make sure her teammate hadn't done something stupid.

"Maybe he was more upset about Kakashi ditching him than I thought" she couldn't help but think as she continued her search. She proceeded to check out any other areas of interest but still came up short handed.

Noticing how dark it was getting Sakura began to grow a bit more concerned.

"Maybe he's at home passed out" she thought as she began walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment complex.

It took about few minutes but soon enough the familiar rooftop of the building came into view.

"You'd better be home baka" she whispered under her breath as she began marching towards the building.

Crossing the street and walking towards her teammates home, the pink haired girl came to a complete stop when she heard something loud and familiar come from the alley way on the side of the apartment building.

"T-That sounded like Naruto" she thought as she looked towards the dark entrance of the alley, gulping as she looked back towards his apartment, "Maybe he ran into trouble on his way home".

" _That wasn't the sound someone in trouble makes…"_ she felt the stupid voice in her head laugh as she slowly began tip toeing towards the entrance.

"No way he'd do that out here…" she whispered as her face seemed to flush at the idea of catching Naruto pleasuring himself in the alley.

Masking her steps as best she could, she slowly made her way through the somewhat tight spot between the two buildings, holding her breath as she took small quiet huffs through the palm of her hand.

The alley couldn't have been more than twenty feet or so, but as she walked down the hall of darkness, inch by inch; it felt miles long.

Her emerald eyes scanned wildly, looking for any sight of her teammate, and when she finally caught sight; she nearly exposed her self with a deep breath.

Ducking behind some very conveniently discarded boxes, Sakura quickly tightened the hold on her mouth as she peeked from the side to make sure what she had seen was right.

Naruto wasn't alone, and he wasn't pleasuring himself.

Sakura couldn't help the familiar heat that settled in her stomach as she watched Naruto gasp softly, tossing his head up as he leaned against the brick wall behind him; panting heavily as he squeezed his eyes tightly.

It was dark, and as Sakura tried to focus on who was between the blonde's legs; she bit her lip as she realized who was currently downing her teammates cock, happily slurping at the boy's length nestled down her throat.

"Does that feel good?" her somewhat deep voice rang lowly as she pulled away from Naruto's cock with a loud and wet pop, "You want more?"

"Anko" Sakura thought, wanting to jump out and declare, finally remembering where she'd seen the woman before.

The chunin exam instructor quickly swallowed Naruto's cock back up, causing the blond to let out another strangled moan as his body tensed.

Sakura felt her body tighten as she watched the older woman's head slowly begin to descend, a loud satisfied groan coming from the purple haired woman as her nose came to rest against the boy's groin.

Sakura could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Naruto finally seemed to submit, his hips lowering slightly to allow the kneeling female to have better access to his cock.

"Holy fuck" Sakura thought hotly as she watched Anko slowly bob her head, the noticeable bulged in her throat not bothering the woman at all.

Rubbing her legs together slowly, Sakura felt her body tremble as Naruto slowly brought a hand to the back of the woman's head, and from the moan Anko gave, he was encouraged to take a gentle fist full of hair.

He slowly began to thrust his hips forward, effectively burying his cock back down the woman's throat. It was hard to tell from her position but Sakura could make out Anko dropping a hand that seemed to disappear into her on nether regions.

"She's playing with herself" Sakura was jealous, more so that she couldn't do the same out of fear of being caught peeking. She may have also been slightly jealous from the moan Anko was giving as she started straight up at her panting teammate as he kept slowly pumping his hips.

It was late, and she could feel a light flick on behind her, which also illuminated the pair. Sakura thanked god the street lights weren't giving her away as she finally got a decent look at the cock sucking woman.

Her trench coat was practically falling off, open and exposed. Sakura could see the woman's hard nipples poke out from the tight mesh shirt she was wearing, brushing against Naruto's pants every time he thrust forward.

She had to lean down a little more, but she finally got a good look as the woman rubbed herself her the small skirt she wore.

"No underwear at all" Sakura realized as she noticed Anko's polished nails slowly work her uncovered pussy slowly, her long fingers playfully rubbing her wet lips.

"Ahhhh…." Naruto's voice brought her gaze back from the woman's exposed pussy as she watched her teammate bite his lip as he looked back down.

"Mhhhhhhh" Anko once again pulled away with a loud 'POP' placing her free hand on the blonde's thigh to stop his throat fucking for a second, "Look how hard you are...you got so much built up huh".

"I-I told you I was training" Naruto spoke for the first time, his voice very deep and throaty. Sakura could see how frustrated the boy was, sweat boring down his brows in large droplets.

"You must've been training harder than anyone's ever trained before" Anko's smile was dangerous as her hand took hold of the boy's cock, her other hand leaving her dripping pussy so she could fully grip the girthy cock.

"Fuck I knew you were special" her voice came out somewhat shaky as she pointed the cock upwards, making Naruto tighten his fist as he let go of her hair. She slowly leaned forward and placed her plump lips on the cock's hard length.

"When I tasted your blood" she said, slowly smooching the underside of his cock, her brown eyes looking up at him teasingly, "I knew I had to have more of you…and if I knew there was this much I would've come a lot sooner".

Letting the cock go, a loud 'SLAP' sounded as Naruto's dick plopped on the woman's cheek.

Sakura could see the thick precum drip down her face as she slowly began to nudge her teammates cock with her face.

"I've had so many boys like you" Anko was whispering now, and surprising both teens; quickly stood up.

Sakura watched as the older woman towered over her helpless teammate, his fat cock jutting out against her thighs as she pushed herself closer to him.

"Do you like them" her voice was so sultry that it made Sakura nervous. Now holding the back of the blonde's head, the woman's buried his face in her meshed chest and pushed forward, effectively trapping Naruto between the wall and her tits.

"So many" she sounded hotly in his ear as she began to rub his face with her chest. Naruto clearly was affected from the loud groan he was letting out, only to be muffled by the large breast he was buried in.

"They were all throw aways" Anko was no reaching down, grabbing Naruto's cock as she positioned her legs over the large piece of meat, locking Naruto between both her long muscular legs, "But not you…"

Sakura hadn't even noticed Anko had let her trench coat drop, now standing above the blond in her mesh shirt and skirt.

"Oh my god" Sakura had to stop moaning herself as she noticed what Anko had done. Naruto was hunched between her and the wall, his cock which was in her grasp was positioned right below the woman's pussy.

"Do you want it kid" Anko seemed to giggle teasingly as she gave a slowly stroke to the boy's length, "I'll let you have it if you really want it".

Naruto jerked forward as he seemed to stop struggling in her chest. His cock quickly slid across the woman's length and settled between her thighs.

"Oh, fuck yeah" Anko groaned lowly as she closed her legs, trapping his hard length in her fleshy thigh meat, the top of Naruto's cock brushing against her hot pussy.

"I can't help it" Sakura couldn't think straight as a hand of her own shot towards her own groin, rubbing small circles through the thin spandex she was wearing.

"Fuck me" Anko held the boy tightly as he thrust wildly into her thighs, his grunts growing louder and louder as the woman's thighs tighten around his cock.

"You want it so bad" she was hot, Sakura could tell. Sweat had begun to pile on the older woman's forehead as she tried to control the blond.

Naruto gave a particularly harsh thrust that caused the woman to let out a throaty moan.

Sakura could feel herself come undone as she watched her teammate fuck the older woman's thighs desperately, trying to position himself right to bury his hard length in Anko's hot walls.

"Oh, fuck kid" she moaned as Sakura watched the older woman's body start to shake slightly, "You're so fucking perfect".

Naruto grabbed the woman's hips and used all the strength he could muster to quicken his thrusts. She could see the fat head of his cock. It was quickly sliding under the woman's large bottom, nestled between Anko's cheeks. With every thrust she noticed more and more thick liquid dripping down the woman's legs and coating her cheeks thoroughly.

"I'll make you a deal blondie" her voice was heavy, and filled with unfulfilled lust as she seemed to gyrate her hips against the boy's thrusting cock, "If you win your next match, I'll let you do it….I'll let you take that fat young cock and shove it so deep in me I'll be tasting you for weeks!"

That was the last straw, as Naruto quickly rutted forward; nestling his cock forward between Anko's legs as deep as he could.

Sakura was in bliss as she watched the first shot shoot up into the woman's hiked up skirt, completely ruining the woman's clothing.

"Good boy" Anko was cumming, her teeth clenched while stroking the boy's length with her hips tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Sakura could see the woman's pussy coating Naruto's throbbing cock in her juice; spraying all over their legs.

"Holy fuck" Naruto let out a low mummer as he seemed to go somewhat limp.

Sakura could see Anko holding Naruto up, as she continued to shake slightly; a satisfied grin on her face now.

"Did you like that" Anko took a somewhat deep breath, leaning forward to get face to face with Naruto; giving Sakura perfect look at her cum covered pussy and ass which was now spread.

Naruto could only try catch his breath, no longer buried in the woman's sweaty chest.

Anko quickly leaned forward, her tongue dipping in the blonde's mouth much to Sakura's surprise.

Sakura slowly took her hand away from her dripping spandex as she watched Anko mesh her lips against Naruto's hotly. The blond seemed to recuperate a bit as he pressed forward as well.

She watched Anko reach down and grab the still hard cock, clearly not caring about all the cum that drenched her hand.

"Win your match blondie" she moaned hotly as she pulled away from the boy, his face red and taking deep breaths, "I wanna watch you win, and when you do: I'm going to change you".

Naruto only stared, his blue eyes almost frozen as she let go of his large cock.

Sakura could feel her chest tighten as Anko slowly pulled down her completely stained skirt, picking up her coat.

And just like that, in a gust of wind; Anko was gone, and Naruto was left alone, his tired body leaning against the wall as his cum covered cock still jutting out.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the hard cock as Naruto slowly slid down the wall, falling on his ass on the cold alley ground.

"Holy fucking shit" she heard him mutter lowly as he rubbed his sleeve across his face to wipe away his sweat.

Sakura slowly began to back away, her pants completely ruined and the need to get away from Naruto's hard cock growing before she did something stupid.

As she slowly managed to sneak her way out and away from the tired blond, she couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest as she heard Naruto mutter, "I really gotta when that fucking match".

* * *

 **And there we go!  
Once again thanks for sticking around. Make sure to tell me what you thought with a review. Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of and for the sexes

Neji Hyuga was a genius. Someone truly akin to Sasuke in a sense. He was the best of his year and seemed to let just about everyone who stood in his way know it. After seeing Lee's power in the third round of the exams, Sakura truly feared what Neji was capable of if he was as strong as the spandex wearing boy said.

Naruto had made his entrance in a very Naruto styled fashion, his body sliding in from the entrance of the arena with a hard crash. He had picked himself up, staring down the older boy without a shred of fear or doubt, something she honestly had always envied about him.

The match started and immediately the crowd turned on the orange clad ninja which honestly didn't surprise her too much considering Naruto's past with pranks and all around being disliked by what seemed like the whole village.

But something almost magic started to happen as the fight continued, she could hear people mumbling at first, mostly little things, some even commending the blond for his ability to get back up against what seemed to be a losing fight. Then they started talking aloud, men chanting the blond on as he continued to summon clone after clone against Neij's almost unbeatable rotation.

They were talking, barely loud enough for anyone in the stadium to hear, not that you'd be able to over the majority of the crowd. Neji stood over the blond who lay on the ground, listening to the dark-haired boys story about fate.

After a few minutes, Naruto slowly pulled himself up; and looking at the slightly taller boy said, "Get over it!"

Sakura felt Ino give a small 'Ohhh' by her side as Naruto shook his head and flung his hand to his side, "So fucking what! You're struggles warrant nothing, and fate isn't in control of shit!"

"GIVE HIM HELL KID!" a man across the arena yelled as Naruto jumped back and placed his hands together tightly.

"I've been beaten, stabbed, burned, strangled, and abused!" Naruto was giving the boy a defiant look as he glared down at his opponent, "I've been told a million times to give up, and you expect me to roll over because fate says so? Well fuck fate or destiny or whatever and fuck you!"

"What's that idiot doing?" Ino asked from her side as Naruto clenched his hands and began to draw chakra, "Neji shut off his paths!"

"It's no use failure. Even you're not stupid enough to see that you have no chakra coming" Neji seemed a bit agitated and folded his arms as he looked over at the prospector, "You'd better end this match before he seriously damages himself…or I do".

"What the fuck is he doing?" Sakura bit her lip as she watched Naruto's body tense as he let out a low groan, trying his best to do whatever it was he had planned.

Everyone in the stadium seemed to settle back down, once again looking at him with pity as he tried anything to stay in the fight.

"I…made a promise…." Naruto voice was slightly deeper, and the crowd was quiet enough to hear it, "to your cousin….to Hinata!"

As soon as the last syllable left the boys mouth, his body exploded with chakra, and the crowd exploded in cheers.

"Holy shit" Ino was practically hanging on the railing as she almost bounced in anticipation, "He actually did it!"

"Yeah" Sakura could only nod dumbly as she watched the thick chakra dance around Naruto angrily. He slowly stood up straight and look at the now shocked boy. "That's not his chakra though…" she didn't bother sharing her thoughts with her friend, who was all too focused on the match.

"H-How?" Neji was almost speechless as Naruto slowly opened his hand, only to quickly squeeze it tightly as the chakra quickly raced towards his body.

Watching the tendrils of energy shoot into her teammates body, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she heard the boy answer, "Like I said, I made a promise to Hinata, and what kind of Hokage can't even keep his word!"

Just like that, the battle was on; only now Neji seemed to be the one falling behind. Naruto was fast, faster than she'd ever seen him move; and as he evaded Neji's throwing stars, she felt a very familiar heat form in her stomach.

"Wow" Ino said at her side, a small smile on her face as she kept her eyes on the action, "When'd Naruto get kind of cool?"

Sakura wanted to respond, but when huge explosion from Naruto chakra enforced kunai meeting Neji's rotation sounded, she was somewhat speechless.

The entire arena was covered in smoke, the only things she was able to make out were to smoldering bodies across from each other.

She couldn't lie, when Neji slowly stood up, limping towards Naruto's downed form; she felt her heart drop. The crowd seemed to agree as she heard men, women, and children alike moan in sadness for the blond.

"Not after all that!" She said aloud as she watched Neji stand over Naruto's unconscious body, a smug smile now adoring his features.

"GET UP" she didn't know she was screaming until Ino was by her side, shouting similar remarks for her friend, "DON'T LET HIM WIN NARUTO, I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Neji's smile dropped as he looked up towards her, and with a glare said, "Shut up moron. Your teammate is done, not that he ever stood a chance. You asking him to continue is you basically leading him to his death".

Sakura bit her tongue, trying her best to not shout any obscenities at the smug boy.

Luckily, she didn't have to, as the ground under Neji exploded in rubble and fearsome looking Naruto popped out, fist ready.

"Laying down like a bitch for destiny may be the Hyuga way, but it sure as hell ain't ever gonna be mine!" Naruto's voice rang over the crowd as his fist embedded itself into the Hyuga boy's jaw and sent Neji tumbling away. The clone that lay still burst into smoke.

"YEAH"

The crowd was ecstatic once again as Naruto righted himself, tightening his bleeding hand once again as he made his way to the defeated Neji.

"This…this shouldn't have happened" Neji wheezed angrily through clenched teeth as he stared up at Naruto, "I simply under estimated you, and your abilities with clones".

"Funny you mention my clones" Naruto chuckled lowly as he looked down at the boy who was his opponent, "because for the record, three times I failed my graduation exam, and all three times was because of one jutsu that I couldn't pull off no matter how hard I tried".

Neji let his head drop, and Sakura could practically feel Naruto's smile as he said, "You've been called a genius all your life, and I was the failure who failed because of a lousy clone jutsu. So, don't come whining to me about destiny, and stop telling me you can't change destiny. If I can do it…so can you".

Neji seemed to steel his nerves, closing his eyes as Naruto slowly started turning away; only for his eyes to pop open as Naruto said, "After all, you're no failure".

"Tsk" Neji let his head drop again, and the crowd went wild.

"He actually pulled it off" Ino was leaned back in her chair, arms crossed as she finished, "I gotta admit, I had my doubts; but the shrimp pulled it off!"

Sakura could've cried in happiness as she watched Naruto run towards the exit slowly, a cheerful smile on his face as he ran and jumped to the many cheers.

"You know" she heard a woman behind her say almost quietly as she looked over at the girl sitting next to her, "He's really growing up".

"You're telling me" the woman next to her smirked, causing Sakura to drop her own smile as she continued, "He's getting pretty cute too".

Taking her eyes away from the woman, Sakura quickly began looking around the arena; and when she finally found her target, she jumped up.

Anko was standing up slowly, a sly grin on her face as she watched the blond make his way towards the arena's opening.

"She's going already?" Sakura couldn't help but panic as she watched Anko slowly start making her way through the rows of seats, like a predator on the hunt.

Snapping back towards her teammate who had finally made it out of the arena past the stretcher heading towards Neji, she nodded quickly as she too jumped up.

"Sakura?" she could hear Ino say as she began making her way to the steps that would lead her to Naruto, "Sakura, where are you going? Sasuke's up next!"

"He can wait" was the only thought going through the girl's head as she raced towards her teammate, her opponent being one sexually hungry Anko.

* * *

She found him in an unpopulated hall, his eyes shifting slightly as he looked around nervously. He was clearly waiting for something by a door.

"Naruto" she could waste anytime and wasn't going to try and talk herself out of what she'd been planning ever since that night in the alley.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto was quick to catch himself before he could make himself look suspicious, "What're you doing down here?"

"Looking for you dummy" Sakura was scanning the hall, look for any sign of purple hair, or her trench coat, "Why'd you run away so fast after your match? I figured you'd like to stay a bit longer and let the crowd cheer you on."

"Oh that…." He said, a red tint covering his whiskered cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Just tired you know. Even I get a little tired after kicking butt".

"Do you" she couldn't help but chuckle as she looked over at the him, happy to see Anko still hadn't made her entrance. She took notice that he was actually level headed with her now, a drastic change considering he was slightly shorter than her when team seven was formed.

"Yeah" Naruto dropped his hands, eyes scanning the hall way once again as he too waited for the chunin exam proctor to show up, "Figured I'd rest before my next match…just find a room to take a loud of in".

"Take a load off eh" Sakura had never been too good at flirting, just like Naruto had never been good a lying, as she took a peak in the door. It was an almost empty room, besides the neatly made bed that sat in the middle between two tables with lamps. A perfect room for a tired contestant to rest in…also great for getting your brains fucked out by an adult woman. "Why do you keep looking around?" Sakura was being risky, stepping closer; keeping her body closer to his own. When she noticed him looking at her, his blush returning, she couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not looking around" Naruto was trying his best, but he was never any good at lying, "I was just getting ready to go in before you called out".

"Let's go in then" she was hot, the feeling she felt in her stomach during the match returning tenfold. She quickly pushed open the door as she felt her hands begin to sweat. Her shirt was sticking to her body and her mouth felt dry as she noticed Naruto almost gulp.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto was leaning against the wall, so nervous it was actually funny, eyes still shifting; which was only serving to piss her off.

He quickly pushed away from the wall and opened the door all the way as he gave one final look down the hallway, "Shouldn't you be waiting out in the arena? I mean Sasuke's match is coming up".

"That's funny" Sakura couldn't help the coy smile she let take her features as she shoved the blond into the room, causing him to stumble backwards, "I could be asking you the same thing".

Just then, the speakers hooked through the walls of the coliseum cracked to life and a dreary voice blared, "Due to unforeseen circumstances, the next match is postponed. Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the sand will take place after Shino Aburame vs Kankuro of the sand. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you".

"Well…" Sakura said as she shut the door behind her, "Saved by the bell".

Her emerald eyes snapped back to the boy as he seemed to deflate slightly.

"I thought you came to rest?" she asked quietly as she looked around the room.

He too took a look around, his own sapphire colored eyes taking her in, "I did…but I kind of have to be a lone to actually do it".

She was playing along as she faked a look of understanding, "Oh…you did use a lot of chakra in the last match. That's understandable".

"Yeah" he said as she continued to look around, but she could feel it; the stare he was digging into her with as she pretended to not notice. If undressing someone with your eyes with a thing, then she was sure in Naruto's mind she never wore any cloths. He quickly caught himself though, swallowing as he said, "I'll meet you outside when I'm done. Just gotta get this done for the next match".

"That might take a while" she said almost off handedly as she looked him in the eye, watching as he shifted under her stare, "Do you need help?"

She could pinpoint the exact moment his mind seemed to register what she said, an as he bit his lip in the darkness of the room he said, "It's fine Sakura-chan".

"No, it's not…" she wanted to pull him into this. Sure, she wanted it, but she couldn't really let him know just how bad she did, so she continued, "I'm supposed to help you when you need it".

He opened his mouth and quickly shut it, once again shifting slightly under her innocent gaze. She could see him struggle for a moment as he said, "I know…but I can it myself. I don't want to bother you Sakura-chan…"

"You're not bothering me idiot" she was starting to have second thoughts about her approach as she looked over at the bed, "Just sit on the bed and we can get this done quicker so we can watch Sasuke's match".

He was about to argue again, something that was really getting to her and as he opened his mouth she quickly interrupted, "God damn it Naruto, just sit on the fucking bed and let's get this done".

Naruto slowly sat down, trying to steel his nerves as she walked over.

"W-What're you doing?" he asked quietly as she kneeled down in front of him. Staring at the hideous orange color of his pants, she could practically feel how hot his face was.

"Just…." She was close, as close as she was the first night; she could feel her body ace as she thought about what lay in wake for her in the pants before her.

She quickly reached up, and before Naruto knew what was going on; she was unbuttoning his pants.

"Sakura-chan?" he was so stupid. Why couldn't he just shut up and let her do this, why make it harder? The zipper was next to go, as she brought the metal down; she felt her body tremble.

Naruto was either accepting or was too flabbergasted to do anything, so she kept moving forward.

"H-Have you done it at all yet today?" she asked, finally looking up as Naruto stared down.

Red in the face, the blond replied quietly, "N-No".

"Fuck yes" she thought hotly as she nodded and began tugging at his pants. Thankfully Naruto lifted his hips allowing her to pull his pants to his ankles.

He wasn't fully hard yet, something that was surprising; but she could see the outline of it in his boxers.

"It's gotten bigger" she was practically biting her lip off in anticipation as she looked and down the bulge. It was thicker, and if she had to guess a little bit longer.

"Will it ruin me?" the thought made her body quake, and as she watched the covered flesh grow hard under her gaze, she quickly realized she wanted it to.

* * *

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this very taunting chapter!**

 **WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN FULL BLOWN LEMON! So be on a look out.**

 **Thanks for reading and looking out. Make sure to review and tell me what you think, even if it's just you telling me how shitty I am for leaving it with a cliffhanger. Thanks again, and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Love me not

**Alright, so before we get started there's something I feel I should clear up due to reviews and messages revolving around the story.**

 **THIS IS NOT A NARUTO X SAKURA STORY!**

 **I thought that was kinda clear from the get go, but I have a multitude of people telling me how the story should end with Sakura like cucking Sasuke or telling him she loves Naruto marrying the blond. That's not how this is going to go.**

 **The reason I chose Sakura to be the view in which the story follows is simply because I thought it would be interesting. It's not because she's destined to be with Naruto. I'm fine with NarutoxSakura as a couple, but that's not where the story will end, so just giving a fair warning once again!**

 **Anyways thanks for your time, and enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura was so giddy that she could feel her hands tremble as she reached for the waistband of Naruto's boxers. She felt a multitude of emotions as she watched the bulge slowly fatten up, happiness that she was finally going to satisfy the horrible bit of fire her body had become. She was proud that she had beat Anko to the punchline, practically stealing the boy from her dirty clutches. She was a little upset the boy hadn't already been completely hard, I mean, if he really liked her as much as he said he did; shouldn't be harder than these fucking exams?

But most of all, Sakura was fucking hungry; not in the traditional sense, but the same way Anko must've felt when she watched Naruto deliver that winning punch. Her body craved the boy above her, in ways she couldn't even have imagined less than a few months ago.

Sasuke…

Sasuke was a thought for a different day. Something Sakura would go over when she wasn't practically pissing her panties while staring at the huge dick of their teammate.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice sounded strained as he twitched under her gaze, his eyes wide as he said, "I-I haven't showered or anything".

"Oh I know" she thought hotly as she took another deep sniff of the blonde's hot musk.

She quickly grabbed the boy's boxers and tugged them down with much more ease than she had with his pants.

"Fuck" she could hear Naruto mutter as his cock sprang free, now hard and ready to be the center of her attention.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the fat cock, or the bulging veins that traveled down his shaft. "He's been saving up" she thought as he examined his testicles, slightly thrown off but the sheer size of the boys balls. They looked heavy and full, something she would come to learn meant fun.

Looking back up at the boys heated face, Sakura flicked her tongue across her lip as she said, "You remember our rule. You don't tell anyone".

Getting a scared nod from the boy, Sakura reached up.

Feeling cock pulsate in her hand gave Sakura a nostalgic feeling, like Naruto panting with his cock in her hand was just meant to be.

She felt him take a deep breath as she gently squeezed and watched the skin of his red shaft rise.

She watched Naruto lean back slowly, seemingly calming down as she slowly started jerking him off; running her small soft hand up and down his vicious dick.

"Aw man" he moaned lowly as Sakura slowly picked up pace, holding onto his cock tightly as she pumped up and down.

"It's really thick" Sakura didn't mean to say it aloud, but it sort of slipped out as she set a steady pace of jerking him off, watching his cock head flare impatiently

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked, setting aside his arms as he let his body dip back on the bed, letting himself enjoy her soft tender hands.

Biting her lip, Sakura slowly looked up at the boy; her emerald eyes meeting his sapphire as she said, "It's not bad…it's just so fucking big".

She felt weird saying it aloud, and as she watched the grin slowly cover Naruto's face, she realized how it sounded, "Not that it matters".

"Alright" Naruto was somewhat mocking her, and to his credit; she was on her knees, working him over while talking about how big and fat his cock was.

"Just shut up" she demanded, squeezing his cock a bit harder; earning a sharp breath as his eyes widen.

Looking down at the swollen head, Sakura felt her mouth moisten almost instinctively.

"Oh fuck" his voice was a mere whisper as he watched her slowly lean forward; her mouth meeting his cock. Sakura felt the large head make contact with her lips, and she opened her mouth slowly; allowing his girth to press forward.

Naruto's body tightened up as he gave a soft hum. Her lips must've really felt good wrapped around him, because she watched though half lidded eyes as he closed his own and leaned fully back.

"Yeah" she could feel her sluttier side moan as she felt the cock travel farther and farther into her orifice, "Let mama have it all".

She wasted no time, dipping her tongue against the underside of his cock, lathering him up as she let spit build in her mouth.

She realized just how big the boy was as she felt him hit the back of her throat and had to make a quick retreat.

"Holy fucking god" she was shocked as she pulled back, keeping her wet lips wrapped around him; sucking at his hard cock, "I don't even think that was a full four inches!"

She quickly grabbed his shaft, bobbing her head slowly as she stroked the rest of his length quickly.

Naruto was in heaven and she knew it. The little oh and ahs he was giving was a clear indication that he was enjoying the dick sucking Sakura was currently giving him.

Swirling her tongue around his cock hotly, Sakura felt him spasm and coat her mouth with his hot pre.

Pulling back with a loud 'POP', Sakura pulled away, stroking his now slick dick quickly,

"Holy shit that's hot" she could hear Naruto grunt, his eyes once again on her as he laid back. She felt her body heat up hotter than it's ever been as she leaned forward and swallowed his cock back up.

Letting her free hand fall between her legs, Sakura quickly dug into her spandex and found her painfully wet pussy.

"Mhhhhhhh" she moaned loudly around his cock like a slut as she felt her sensitive lips up and down, her body leaking outrageous amounts.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice was so deep as he groaned above her. The only other sound in the room was the sound of her sucking his length happily, followed by the occasional gag.

"He's loving this so fucking much" she was close to cumming as she dug two fingers inside her pussy in quick pistons. Naruto arms were twitching slightly at his side, and Sakura couldn't help but notice.

Letting go of his shaft, she once again tried taking him deeper and was glad to see she was able to situate about five in a half inches down her throat.

"Yeah baby" he was whispering, his hands twitching by his side as Sakura let out a low moan around his cock, "Sakura that feels so fucking good!"

Taking her free hand, Sakura quickly grasped the boy's large balls, gently kneading them in her soft hands as she sucked his cock like an addicted whore.

She watched his hand slowly rise, only to deflate as he bit his lip, and finally understood what he wanted.

Taking her hand away from his cum filled testicles, she quickly snatched up his hand; and put it on the back of her head.

"Oh my fucking god" he sounded so pleased as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, holding it softly as she continued to bob up and down on his cock.

Her throat and jaw was sore, but as she watched his cock disappear and reappear into her mouth, she felt her need to care wean. She could feel him slowly brushing his hand through her hair as he let her silky locks fall between his finger, and the action simply made her wetter.

She watched spit mixed with the boys pre cum oozes down his shaft, pulling around his balls and running down his thighs.

"I'll have to clean him up" she thought happily as she let her fingers roam her insides, "With my mouth".

Sakura suddenly felt him jerk forward, only a little bit; but still enough to shock her as another inch was forced down her throat.

"Ah shit" she heard him grunt as he slowly sat up; the grip he had on her head going from gently to tight as he slowly scooted forward.

"Is he about to ram this fat cock down my throat?" Sakura couldn't help but question as came face to face with Naruto's stomach as he sat up, his shirt must've ridden up on the bed. It would certainly be a shift considering he was trying to stop her about fifteen minutes ago.

She could feel his other hand on her head as he slowly said, "You're so fucking beautiful Sakura-chan…"

She could feel her body twist as she tried her best to ram the rest of his length down her throat, gagging as she happily soaked him with her tongue.

"Fucking hell" he was pushing her slightly, and she felt herself smile mentally.

"Do it…." she thought as she felt her nose come in contact with his pubic hair, taking another deep whiff as she sucked down his cock like a kid in a candy store.

"I-I'm sorry" he said quickly as he jumped up and Sakura felt his cock jump.

She was about to pull back; to ask what he was doing; when she felt the grip on her head tighten drastically.

"Oh man" he sounded desperate, like a man who was about to commit a crime he didn't want to. He held her tightly as he plunged his cock down her throat.

"Oh my god" was the only thought she could give as he had feel by her side, her fingers still digging into her pussy, "He's gonna fucking kill me with his cock".

Somehow, she was suddenly against the bed, her back resting against the furniture as Naruto now stood opposite.

All the times she had practices on cucumbers could not prepare Sakura for the throat fucking she was about to experience.

The first thrust was harsh and forced her to gag as she felt her eyes water. The second was the same, as was the third. For the first time, Sakura felt herself begin to lose her cool as she felt the back of the bed against her head as Naruto thrust downwards; there was no escape.

"I love you so fucking much" his voice was deeper than it was a minute ago, and for some reason his body felt so fucking hot against hers.

She wanted to fight back, and knew it honestly wouldn't be that hard; but watching the cock piston in and out of her throat through teary eyes was too hot.

She could feel his hot balls bouncing against her chin and throat as he fucked her face, smearing her with a coat of saliva and his ball juice.

She wanted this. She wanted him to treat her like a fucking object. He was animal, which made her one too, and god did she fucking want it.

She had been edging for a while, bringing herself to orgasm only to stop a few second beforehand. Listening to Naruto declare how much he was loving this, while feeling his cock stuff her mouth and throat was too much for Sakura.

Her shirt was already ruined from the saliva, tears, snot, and cum running down her face, so she decided to just quirt in her panties.

She came with a harsh moan, sending vibrations up Naruto's cock and forcing him to shout, "FUCKING HELL!"

The first pump was like an egg being pushed through a garden hose. She could literally feel the first shot of cumming traveling up his cock and straight into her stomach.

Her body locked up as she pulled he hand from her pants and proceeded to squirt her pussy juice all over the floor where she sat.

Naruto quickly embedded his length down her throat, burying her nose in his pubes as he gave a loud by satisfied groan.

For a whole two minutes, Sakura sat against the bed; feeling Naruto blast her insides with his hot cum.

"Can't even taste…" her mind was going blank from the intense orgasm and lack of oxygen, and right when she thought she was about to pass out; Naruto slowly began to pull away.

"Fucking hell" he muttered quietly as he slowly pulled away until just his head remained in her mouth. He gave a soft groan as she felt another large shot of cum fill her mouth as he finished.

She quickly tasted the liquid heat in her mouth, swallowing the mouthful as best she could to not appear to happy to the blond. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted, and as it traveled down her throat she felt a bit unsatisfied that she didn't have more to eat, all off the load already deep in her belly.

As soon as the cock exited her mouth, Sakura began taking deep breath, reaching her hand up and wrapping it around her wet sore throat.

"Motherfucker" Naruto was moaning, his cock bobbing hotly in the air as he slouched slightly; jerking himself off of the remaining cum in his cock, "That was awesome".

"Maybe for you!" she snapped hotly, her voice course and rough as she looked up at his startled stare, "You almost killed me!"

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto sounded genuine, but it was hard to take serious as she watched his still hard cock drip with both cum and her saliva.

Glad she had convinced him she was angry with his actions; Sakura couldn't help but smile inside. He had just used her like a fucking toy. Not even asking permission as he rammed his cock down her throat. She'd definitely have to do that again.

"Yeah well" she took another deep breath as she swallowed, trying to take a bit of the burning away from her throat, "You'd better be more considerate next time, or you'll never find a girlfriend".

"But you're the only girl I'd ever want Sakura-chan" he said quickly, catching her off guard.

She felt the flame return at the boy's words, almost cursing as the orgasm she had experienced hadn't helped at all.

"Y-You're still hard" she tried her best to not sound happy, watching his massive fuck stick swing as he turned.

"Yeah" he muttered almost comically as he rubbed the back of his head, "I usually have to go a few times, probably more since I haven't done it in a while".

"Now's your chance" she thought hotly as she felt the cold on her shirt from the wetness, "Don't fuck this up!"

"Come here" she ordered and was happy to watch him step forward, placing his cock back in her way.

She quickly took hold of the dripping length and downed it once again, earning another gasp from the blond.

Sakura quickly sucked away all the thick cum and spit that was stuck to the boy's shaft, swallowing it down happily, but not before tasting all his rich and salty load.

"Oh" Naruto murmured as he watched her clean his cock up, slowly pulling away while slurping up all the discharged liquids.

She pulled away and lifted his large testicles, bringing them to her mouth as she began to prod with her tongue. She quickly cleaned him up, sucking away all the cum that was along his balls and pubes.

"Damn that's hot" she heard Naruto say as she let his now clean cock and balls fall, pushing him by the legs to tell him to stand back.

Hoping he didn't notice the large wet stain where she'd been sitting, Sakura stood up shakily, and fell on the bed.

She watched Naruto take a deep breath, a toothy grin forming on his face as he said, "That was amazing…"

"Hmmmm" Sakura wanted to agree, but that would totally blow her cover. She instead chose to glare at the boy which made him stop, "Couldn't have been that great, you're as hard as a rock still".

"N-No" he defended quickly, pointing to his engorged cock as the large piece of meat twitched, "It was Sakura-chan, I promise, I just usually have to spend a lot of time working it out. One time it took all night before it finally went down".

"Now that's a night to remember" she thought as she watched his balls sway as he stood in front of her without shame.

"Well" she said lowly as she spread her legs slightly and looked at a clock hanging on the wall, "We've gotta do something to get rid of the rest of it. Can't leave you all pent up".

Naruto looked at the clock and she could see his eyes widen as he noticed how much time had passed already, "S-Sakura-chan, we gotta go, Sasuke's match is probably almost over already!"

"Don't worry" Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched blond turn towards her, "There'd be another announcement if Sasuke's match was happening. The other fights must be taking long".

"O-Oh…."

"Plus" she snapped towards the boy, who shrunk under her angry stare, "I already started this, and we aren't stopping till you're done!"

"Okay…" he waved his hands slowly in defense. Sakura couldn't help but smirk as he said, "Geeze".

Sakura slowly stood up, and much to Naruto's surprise; began to remove her shorts.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto was much louder than he needed to be and she was beginning to find herself annoyed. On the plus side, she did see his cock throb particularly hard when he noticed her grasp her waistband.

"Shut up baka!" she quickly gritted as she watched the boy's eyes widen considerably, "We need to get this done quickly right? Well no faster way than just letting you go all the way".

"A-All the way?"

She could literally see the moment the wheels stopped turning as his face seemed to ignite dangerously under her gaze.

She decided not to reply with words, instead choosing to pull down her pants, leaving her in her panties and shirt. Luckily she had worn a darker color pair of underwear, so she hoped he could see just how wet she was.

Suddenly the mood shifted, and she felt Naruto's eyes running over her a million miles a minute. "Guess I have nice legs" she thought as she watched him take in every bit of her now exposed legs. She chose not to smile, even if she felt herself light up as she noticed his breathing become heavier.

She remembered what she had read in one of the books she'd picked up for the occasion. It had said to be sexy and to tempt your partner. From the way Naruto was staring at her she wouldn't have to try that hard. Maybe the Icha Icha series wasn't as great as Kakashi made it out to be.

Turning towards the bed, she slowly shifted her weight onto her left foot as she lifted her right leg up and hooked it up on the bed. She had never actually shown her butt to anyone before, and as she felt Naruto's eyes roam over her, she suddenly felt embarrassed.

Suddenly she was reminded of Ino. The two had always been competing for Sasuke's affection, and the competition had made Sakura vary aware of the positives and negatives of her body.

She wasn't as pretty as Ino, something that had bothered her; but she had come to terms with it. Sure, she may not have been as pretty, but she was certainly beautiful in her own right, and way smarter than Ino could hope to be. Ino was such a perfectionist with her body that Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit smug when she noticed just how much Ino had to worry about it. Sure, Sakura couldn't just pig out due to fear of weight gain, but Ino couldn't even eat a piece of chocolate without gaining a pound and that really was something Sakura could be happy about. Ino also was a lot bustier than her. Nowhere near Hinata, but way bigger than Sakura; and she often flaunted the fact; that was until the overheard a group of men talking about a woman's behind, and Sakura got a great deal of satisfaction when Ino realized just how round and bubbly Sakura's bottom was compared to hers.

"I wonder if more men prefer tits or ass?" she couldn't help but ponder as she looked at the bed, face hot as she suddenly added, _"I wonder if Naruto prefers big asses?"_

She gave a small gasp as she felt two hands grab her, one taking her hip tightly while the other palmed her right cheek gently.

"Oh god" she let out lowly as Naruto's callused hands ran across her smooth skin slowly. She hadn't even heard him move, but somehow he was standing right behind her now.

He wasn't speaking as she felt him lift up her shirt, giving him full access to her panty clad ass. His hand squeezed tightly, causing her to let out a high squeal as he squeezed her butt.

She took a deep breath, absolutely loving the way his large hand traveled over her untouched skin; around the silk panties as Naruto familiarized himself with her ass. She let out the air in her stomach as she relaxed against his touch, feeling his hand slip away from her hip as it joined his other on her bottom.

"Ohhhh" she let out softly as she felt his rub her soothingly, his hands running across her ass and down her legs. He massages her thighs gently as she cooed against his touch unwillingly.

Her body spasmed as his knuckle gently brushed against her covered pussy as he ran his hands back up her thighs.

"You're wet" his voice was deep as she felt him grasp both cheeks tightly, meshing her ass in his rough hands.

"No I'm not" she argued to the best of her ability as she felt his hands drop her jiggly ass.

"L-Look" she stuttered slightly as she turned around, trying her best to put on her bitch face as she did, "Don't get the wrong idea abo- ".

'SLAP'

The force behind his slap was enough to shut her up as his hand met her ass with harsh impact.

"Oh my god" she moaned in pain as she felt his hand slowly rub the now beat red and stinging skin of her ass, "What the fuck Naruto?"

"Shut up"

Sakura felt her eyes widen at the reply, and quickly turned around and flipped herself over to glare up at her teammate, only to falter when she realized something wasn't right.

Naruto's normally ocean colored eyes were stained red, the color vibrant in the dark room. His mouth hung open slightly, giving her a good look at his sharp teeth as his tongue seemed to swivel in his mouth slowly.

"N-Naruto" she questioned, slowly leaning back as the boy lurched forward, his muscles tensed and pulsating as he did so. She noticed he had at some point removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him stark naked as he stood over her down form.

He went mute as his eyes stayed glued on her body, something she noticed as she sat up.

"Naruto" she asked once again as she sat up, moving closer to the boy as she drew her naked legs away from him, "W-What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I…" the way he spoke sent shivers down her spine, every alert in her body going off as she watched his tongue swipe across his sharp teeth hungrily.

"I-I'm gonna go get a medic" she said slowly as she pulled herself away from his taught body. She could see his veins flair as his muscles seemed to contract.

As she slowly tried to slip of the bed, his hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed her leg.

"Naruto" she was terrified as she watched him stand up straight, his cock coming into view as he tightened his grip on her leg, "Y-You need to let go".

He suddenly pulled her forward, and with a yelp she fell in front of him on the bed, her eyes widening as she felt his other hand grip her free leg.

"I said to let me go Naruto" she demanded this time, biting her lip as she felt an intense heat coming from the boy's body.

He pulled her forward once again, setting her in front of him as he dangled her legs off the bed, positioning himself between her knees.

She was too afraid to fight back as she watched him drop to his knees between her legs, his red eyes shooting up to meet her face as he suddenly took a deep inhale.

"Sakura-chan…." He sounded pleased, his eyes closing as he deepened the inhale. He slowly exhaled, teeth grinding as his body shook, his eyes opening to meet hers once again, "I need to get rid of this fucking Uzine right now".

Before she could even respond, her panties were being ripped from her as Naruto dived between her legs.

"No NarutOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" his name exploded from her as she felt his mouth meet her pussy, lapping up all her juices as his tongue quickly drove itself in.

"Ahhhhhh" she could feel the fire come back full force as Naruto quickly set a pace, lapping at her pussy like a thirsty animal.

She watched his head dip, as he lowered himself; putting her legs on his shoulders as he resumed his meal.

"You want this too Sakura-chan" his voice came out in a low mumble as he enjoyed her virgin pussy, spread her tight pink lips apart with his mouth and drinking up all her juices.

Sakura could only throw her head back as he worked her over, hands gripping the sheets between her tightly as she felt his hands reach underneath her to grab her butt.

"I love this fat ass so much" she heard him groan as she felt him separate her cheeks, squeezing them tightly his rough hands.

She was close, something that was making her head reel. Never had she come this quick, but as she felt Naruto's mouth kiss her pussy she understood why.

"Do you like this Sakura-chan?" his tongue was running small circles around her lips, stopping to poke her clit with each pass.

She couldn't say anything other than a strangled, "UGHHHHH" as she felt him begin to lower his mouth.

"I wanna taste every bit of you Sakura-chan" he mouthed as he began to lower his head, his hand replacing his mouth as he dipped a finger into her pussy.

"SO BIG" she thought hotly as his large finger filled her to the brim, her body tightening around the foreign object as she felt his mouth run across her taint.

"Sakura-chan's delicious" she heard him chuckle as he got closer and closer to something she never imagined before.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" she all but screamed as she felt her body arch on the bed. Her breathing became harder and harder as she felt Naruto reach his destination.

" _Definitely and ass man"_ her mind conjured on its own as she lit the room with a loud scream, her nails tearing into the bed as Naruto's tongue slowly circled the ring of her anus, dipping his face between her cheeks as she felt her orgasm hit her like train.

"AHHHHH NOOOOOO!" she screamed as she felt her abs tighten and her pussy began to squirt around Naruto's finger. The boy must've been prepared because he immediately retreated back to her splashing vagina and quickly resumed where he left off.

What felt like hours passed as Sakura's green eyes rolled in her head, her body tight as she felt her pussy leak into Naruto's waiting mouth as he hungrily drank everything she had to offer.

Only when she felt Naruto slowly pull away from her sensitive lips did she realize she had clawed up the bed and actually broken a nail. Grinding her teeth painfully, she opened her eyes as he body fell, still shaking as she looked at Naruto as he slowly stood up, his tongue swiping across his upper lip to clean the remained of her juices off.

She was brought out of her post orgasm coma as she heard his deep voice ask, "Was that good Sakura-chan?"

She felt the bed dip as more weight was added to it, and she fought to keep her body still as she felt Naruto crawl over her. She could see his canines poking out from his mouth as he smiled, his eyes twisting in color as he stopped above her.

"Do you wanna leave your shirt on?" he sounded so calm, his voice now steady as he hovered above her.

What did he mean? She was still so braindead from her last orgasm she could barely comprehend what he was saying.

"Here" he said, helping slide the shirt off her body as he raised her trembling arms, "I'm much rather see all of you while we do this".

Letting out another deep breath, and swallowing the spit in her mouth, Sakura let Naruto remove her shirt leaving her clad in only her black bra.

"There we go" the hunger in his voice sounded dangerous, and the way his eyes trailed her body let her know that there was no way she wasn't about to get fucked.

She suddenly was forced to moan into the boys mouth as he swooped down and caught her lips with his own.

"I'm losing my mind" she thought wearily as she felt his rough tongue brush against her own as she melting into the kiss.

"I've wanted this for so fucking long" his gruff voice rang lowly as he pulled away slowly, "Always imagining how our first time would be".

"I…." Sakura was lost for words as she felt her tongue wiggle slightly, her eyes focused on his. She wanted this, had dreamed about it for months, and with Anko had kinda fought for it.

"I still love Sasuke…" she shouldn't have said it, and as she did she realized just how much it would affect him. She watched his face shift slightly, quickly going neutral as she finished, "This is only to get rid of the Uzine. I'm sorry".

His face remained blank for a moment as she looked up at him, his eyes losing their vibrant color as he shook his head and said, "Whatever. It's fine".

Sakura wanted to say more, but was suddenly turned over; body forced face down on the bed as she felt Naruto grasp her hips and pull her up.

"I'll try and make this quick" his voice was steady, no longer holding the same mirth it had before as he pulled her up and set her into position.

She chose not to reply as she felt him remove a hand from her hip, and suddenly felt something fat being pressed against her pussy.

"Shhhhhh" she couldn't help but grit her teeth as she felt his head slowly stretch her opening, trying its best to squeeze inside.

"Fuck your tight" he said quietly, holding his hard cock in one hand while holding her steady with the other. He tried to push once again, Sakura groaning as she felt her wet lips give way for the rock hard head.

"Ohhhhhh" it was happening, and even though she has practically ruined the mood; she couldn't be happier. She heard him take a deep breath, the large helmet of his cock managing to force its way into her tight virgin hole as he slowly thrust.

She could feel him place his hand back on her hip as she closed her eyes, ready for the main event.

"I'm gonna push it in now" and she felt a pressure in her body build as inch after inch of fat hard cock was forced deeper in.

She quickly clamped down on the bed, digging her teeth in as she felt Naruto slowly plunge deeper. She could feel his throbbing length moving inside of her, stretching her body as it invading her.

"It feels like your sticking to me" he groaned as he managed to fit about six inches inside. Sakura simply tried to relax as the molten hot cock began to pull out.

"Oh that's good" he was enjoying himself, she thought as she felt him slowly drag his length from her body; stopping at his head as he reinserted himself.

Naruto had to been fucking his sexy Jutsu or something, because he was taking this a lot better than she was. It didn't hurt, which she was thankful for, but as she felt him start to build his movements, Sakura could feel her body shutting down.

With every thrust, a long drawn out moan was forced from her smaller body as Naruto planted himself on her back and began to pump away.

As she felt the speed of his thrusts quicken, she could feel herself loosening up to accept more.

"There we go" she heard him mutter as he managed to force another few inches inside, his hips almost meeting her ass as he kept pumping.

"Ohhhh noooooo" she couldn't help it, her voice was coming out choppy as she felt her stomach suck his cock. She wanted this, and her body seemed to agree considering she was milking him. She felt him twitch, every vein along his cock throbbing as he fucked her hard.

"Fuck this is a tight pussy" she loved how he sounded as his nails dug into her hips, the only sound occupying the room being her moans and their skin meeting in a harsh slap.

She could feel his large testicles slapping her ass and legs as he fucked her like a dog, holding her tightly as he worked his oversized cock into her muff.

"That feel good?" his voice was in her ear as he leaned over her back, moving one hand from her hip as it circled around her body to her chest, "Do you like this?"

Trying her best to remain calm, feeling his hot breath on her shoulder and neck, Sakura could only nod as she gave a small, "Mhhhhhhh".

"Yeah you fucking do" he sounded angry, his thrusts suddenly quickening, forcing her deeper into the bed as he started thrusting harder, "You fucking love taking this cock. Even if you don't like me!"

She grit her teeth, feeling her pussy tighten around him as he finally managed to fully sheath himself deep in her stomach. She shook her head at his words as she felt her legs shake angrily below him.

"Deny it if you want Sakura-chan" his voice was piercing through her as he fucked her silly, his hand now roughly pawing her breast through her bra as he continued, "You may love Sasuke, but I can tell you enjoy this".

"S-Shut up" she sounded weak, like a bitch at the end of her rope. Her body was on fire, and when she tried to open her eyes, all she could see was stars. He was literally fucking her into unconsciousness.

His grip on her hip tighten and she could feel his thrust become shorter but harder. His breathing was getting deeper and his movements more desperate, "Sasuke always fucking wins…but not this time. You're under me right now. Sweating like a whore as you take me. I fucking win!"

Sakura was dying, it was the only explanation as she felt her chest tighten and her hips give out. She was being fucked to death as he gloated over her.

"Love him all you want" he sneered angrily as his hips suddenly dug against her ass, his cock flaring angrily inside of her as he let out a grunt through his teeth, "At the end of the day, who's cum are you taking?"

Sakura dropped right there, her body shaking uncontrollably as she felt the first shot of his nut fill her in one go, his voice groaning loudly as he began to unload into her womb.

She felt her body release itself, pouring onto the bed as she milked him for all he was worth; his cock happy to give her more than enough cum to ensure a nice long pregnancy.

"Remember this Sakura-chan" his voice was strained as he fell on her back, keeping his still cumming cock buried inside her snatch, "Remember how good this was!"

And just like that, Sakura Haruno was out like a lamp.


	6. Chapter 6 Unsatisfactory

By the time she came to, Naruto was almost completely dressed; back to her as he slowly shuffled back into his jacket as he faced the door.

"H-Huh" her voice was coarse and as she slowly tried to push herself up she felt a sharp pain shoot from her nether regions. She quietly hissed as she tried her best to roll over. As she did, she noticed the bed was completely soaked.

She winced as asked, "W-What happened?"

Naruto didn't immediately reply, keeping his back to here as he tied his headband on.

"You passed out like ten minutes ago..." his voice didn't sound right, and she could tell by how rigid he was that there was something wrong as he continued, "Sasuke's match already started. If you want to catch the rest of it you better hurry up and get dressed".

Sakura's brain was still trying to comprehend whether or not she had just died from the massive mind altering orgasm she was forced under, and as such left the girl unable to properly respond. Before she could even try, Naruto was walking out the door, and as light filled the dark room she swore she saw a tear drop fall down the boys face as he closed the door behind him, turning back towards the arena.

Now once again alone in the dark, Sakura let her body drop back onto the bed, breathing deeply as she felt her legs tingle and the soar feeling between them slowly go away as she sat still.

"IT LOOKS LIKE GAARA OF THE SAND MAY HAVE SASUKE ON THE ROPES!"

The intercom in the hall was loud, and if she still wasn't awake before; she was now. Slowly sitting back up she couldn't help but examine her body.

Dark bruises were already forming on her hips and she could only assume on her ass. She hissed as she slowly spread her legs, eyes widening as she watched the thick white liquid begin to spill from her insides.

As she watched Naruto's cum slowly ooze from her somewhat gaping pussy. Sakura couldn't help but smile dumbly.

"Fuck that was good" she couldn't help but say aloud. If she had dreamed about Naruto fucking her like an animal and using her tiny body for his own pleasure, than the blonde must've been some kind of fortune teller cause he did that and more.

A somewhat sour smell suddenly filled her nose and made her gag.

"Is that?" she asked quietly as she slowly stood up and turned the best she could on her wobbly legs to look at the bed.

She noticed that the bed was almost completely soaked with the fluids their hard fucking. As she leaned down to get a better look, again the foul smell filled her nose.

"D-Did I?" she couldn't help the blush that covered her face as she took a small step back, feeling her stained panties come in contact with her food.

She quickly reached down and collected her thrown around clothing, walking slowly and somewhat bowlegged.

Getting dressed as quickly as she could, Sakura walked towards the door; noticing just how dirty she was. Shaking her head she opened the door and looked down the empty hallways, giving a breath of relief.

"Thank god" she thought as she quickly shut the door behind her, making her way to a restroom to clean up, "If someone caught me in there I would've died from embarrassment".

As she found a restroom stop in, she couldn't help the blush that returned as she chuckled lowly, "He made me piss on the fucking bed...he fucked me so hard I pissed myself".

Anyone who saw her limp into the restroom, would notice the large fucked stupid smile on her face.

* * *

"It's really rude to butt in the way you did" the voice sounded dangerous, and caught Sakura completely off guard as she slowly stepped out of the restroom, now much more presentable and an anti-pregnancy jutsu in place.

She quickly turned to see the owner of the voice and couldn't help but frown at the sight of Anko leaning against the wall opposite of her.

"I knew I should've pulled you outta that alley that night and spit in your fucking eye" the older woman was pissed. Sakura could tell by the way she kept her facade completely calm, hands in the pockets of her trench coat, "But no...I thought you were just some loser trying to watch the kid get fucked".

"I don't know what your talking about" she sounded sure of herself, even though she was pretty sure she was fucked.

"Sure you don't pinkie" Anko huffed as she crossed her arms over her covered chest as she looked down the hall towards one of the openings to the arena, "I'll give you some points though. You had the balls to get to him before I could and even managed to take that delicious little virginity of his. Take's guts and a whole lot of bitch to do that".

Sakura couldn't help the smug smile took over her features as she pushed some hair behind her ear, "I don't know what you're talking about lady, but even if I did do what you say I did; Naruto probably enjoyed fucking me way more than he would have you".

Expecting some kind of retort, Sakura was surprised by the load and hoarse laughter that came.

"Is that what you think?" Anko chuckled deeply as she pushed away from the wall and stood up straight as she smiled, "I bet that blonde little fucker fucked your brains out in there. He probably wore you around that room like a fucking cum sleeve. I wouldn't doubt he made sure you were nice and fucked stupid before he finished ruining your little twat".

Sakura felt the heat rise to her face as Anko so casually talked about what had pretty much happened in the room.

Suddenly Anko looked back towards her and her grin grew even more sinister, "But don't lie to yourself. He barely even got off. You were probably so busy trying to wring his cock dry you didn't even notice just how much cum he had left when he left".

Sakura took a step back as Anko took one forward, smile dropping as a look of anger took her features, "That kid left that room with a frown and a hard cock. If I had been the one in there with him, he would've been milked right and left that room the happiest kid around, but you went and somehow ruined it for him".

Anko's hand suddenly shot out and slammed into the wall by her head, and Sakura couldn't help but shake as the woman leaned forward, the smile returning as she said, "Don't fret though girly, I'm gonna make sure the next time he fucks something, it'll be a pussy worth that fat cock of his. I don't think I have to worry about you getting in the way anymore anyways".

Anko pushed away and turned on her heel, walking back towards the arena as she finished, "After all, the way he was talking when he left; it sounded like he never wanted to touch you again".

The last thing Sakura heard was Anko's laughter as she disappeared, leaving the younger girl alone; and feeling absolutely miserable.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm sorry.  
I've been doing some contract work and it's been eating away at pretty much all my free time. Thankfully I'm almost done and will be able to get this ball rolling again. **

**I know this was short, but I swear that chapter seven will be longer and filled with more smut you sick freaks will enjoy.**

 **Thanks again for sticking around and reading this garbage, and like always; see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bets off Part 1

She couldn't help but wipe away the tears that fell down her face as she realized what had almost happened.

Kakashi looked unbelievably pissed as he stood up straight, bringing his out stretched arms back to his side.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's attacks had collided with their own water towers, both boys digging into the metal with what would probably be life ending techniques.

The past few weeks were a blur as she recounted the events that lead to this fight.

After the sand had launched its attack on the leaf, Konoha was forced to look for a candidate worthy of Hokage. Naruto had gone with Jiraiya to look for Princess Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin. Of course, Naruto still wasn't exactly talking to her. Weeks had gone by and when he had been in the village she no longer saw the blonde haired boy around, and he no longer seemed to seek out her.

She had almost given up hope that she may have ruined things with her teammate but was surprised when she had tried thanking Sasuke for saving her from Gaara.

"Tsk...It wasn't me who saved you" he looked furious as he shook his head, remembering what she couldn't.

"W-What?" She had asked, "B-But you fought Gaara in the woods. You had to have saved me!"

The dark haired boy had turned on his heel, a frown on his face as she began walking away, "It wasn't me. It was Naruto".

She had stood there motionless, both saddened but also happy.

This meant Sasuke hadn't beaten Gaara, but it also meant that Naruto still at least cared enough to save her from the crazed redhead.

After Naruto left the village with Jiraiya, Sasuke had somehow ended up in a coma and Tsuande's aid was all the more required.

Days had past and Naruto had shown up with the slug princess, a happy grin on his face as he personally escorted Tsunade to the hospital. He kept that smile right till about the time he saw her sitting next to Sasuke's unconscious form.

That led to the events currently unfolding as Sasuke ripped his arm from the metal tower, back flipping off the rooftop.

As soon as he had awoken, he challenged the blonde to a fight; demanding it.

She had watched in worry as Sasuke jumped from the bed, as Naruto responded.

"You wanna fight?" his blue eyes had narrowed on the dark haired boy for a moment, only to move onto her, quickly shooting back to Sasuke, "Alright, you wanna fight? Let's go!"

"SAKURA" Kakashi's voice brought her out of her musing as she looked around. Both her teammates were now gone, and Kakashi still stood rigid, "You should go home now".

"But what about Naruto and Sasuke?" she asked as she took a step towards her sensei, "They could've killed each other!"

"I'll talk to both of them" he responded quietly, eye scanning the water towers thoroughly, "Just head home alright".

Knowing her teacher wasn't going to allow her to continue, Sakura turned around, walking to the door.

* * *

"Hey Forehead!" her voice sounded devilish in her ear.

Pushing the blonde off her, Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes, "What'ya want Ino?"

"Don't be like that" the perky girl said, quickly matching her pace as she started to follow, "We're friends again you know, that means I'm allowed to bug you again".

"Psh" Sakura pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear as she responded, "Whatever".

"So where you going?"

Sakura somewhat shrugged as she answered, "I'm not sure yet...I don't really feel like going home right now, and things haven't been the best between the team so I might just go grab something to eat".

"Great" Ino said as she grabbed her hand, "I'm starving".

* * *

Sakura let Ino drag her to some small restaurant, the smell of barbecue filling her nose as they entered.

"Well, well" an older man behind the counter said as he saw Ino walk in, "If it isn't our favorite customer!"

"Don't embarrass me old man" Ino shot back as she dragged Sakura towards a booth in the back.

She couldn't help but chuckle with the old man as she whispered, "Favorite customer? I thought you were on a diet Ino-pig".

"Shut up forehead" the blonde shot back as she plopped down in her seat, "With how many calories I burn with training I can eat whatever I want".

Sakura sat down across from her childhood friend and picked up a menu.

"It's been crazy hasn't it?" Ino's voice drew her attention away from the menu and had her look up, "Actually being a ninja that is. Past few months have just been so different that what we were used to".

"Well yeah" she responded back slowly as she watched Ino look around, "But we knew what we were getting into. Nobody said being a ninja was going to be normal".

"Nobody told us that we would be evaded and our leader would be assassinated either" Ino matched quickly as she picked up her own menu, "I just mean that life just picked up suddenly, one day we're in a classroom learning why the Forth Hokage was so feared; and the next a monster is attacking the village".

She waited a moment to respond, eyes catching Ino as she asked, "So...are you saying you regret becoming a ninja?"

Ino's eyes widened at this and the girl gave a dramatic sigh, "As if. What would I be doing now if I wasn't a ninja. Working in the family shop everyday like my mother? That's not something I can picture myself doing, at least not right now. Not that mom didn't try and stop me".

"How is your mom?" She asked.

"Fine, she still thinks I'm making a mistake, but hey, you've been there".

She had, her mother specifically had begged her not to join the academy, but she had been determined.

"She thinks I'm a glorified prostitute" Ino continued with a frown, "Thinks the only reason I was put on a team with Shikamaru and Choji is so they can have their way with me".

"That's horrible!"

"I know" Ino sighed as the waiter approached, and they placed their orders.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura asked something that suddenly creeped into her mind, "Hey Ino...have you had to help out Shika or Choji?"

"One time" Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head as she recalled the situation, "Choji used up way too much chakra and needed some help. Asuma asked me to help him out so I did. Wouldn't really make anything of it though, barely lasted ten seconds".

She felt her throat go dry as she recalled helping Naruto the first time, "W-What happened after...I mean how'd you do it?"

"Oh..."Ino shrugged her shoulders and let out a giggle, "I didn't really do anything, I walked in and as soon as Choji saw me he just kinda...well he was done. It was pretty funny".

"Oh..." she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She couldn't get that night with Naruto out of her head, and Ino hadn't even had to participate.

"Have you?"

Her emerald eyes widened as she looked at the blonde dumbly.

"I mean have you had to help your team yet?" Ino asked, a smile on her face as she leaned back and said, "Hell, I bet Naruto probably tries to use all his chakra just so you'll have to help him out".

"If only you fucking knew" Sakura couldn't help but think as a familiar heat filled her body.

"It's not like that" she responded as she too leaned back, "But I have had to help".

"For real?" Ino seemed to jump in her seat, "Was it Sasuke?"

"No" she shook her head as she suppressed a giggle at the thought, "Sasuke barely says hello. I don't think he'd ever let anyone help with something like that".

"So I was right about Naruto then" Ino smiled, then quickly frowned, "Unless it's that Kakashi guy".

"No" she chuckled, "It was Naruto. He used a lot of chakra scouting for us and I had to help him out. Can't let Uzine ruin a mission cause on of our team members spent the whole day masturbating".

"Aw..." Ino slunk down, "That's a shame it wasn't Sasuke".

There was another bout of silence, before she heard the girl across from her say, "So...what was it like?"

Sakura raised a brow at the girl, "What?"

"I mean..." Ino's face was now red as she let a small smile grace he lips, "Like...Naruto...helping him".

"What was it like?" she couldn't help but want to know what the blonde wanted to hear.

"Was it big?" Ino's eyes were every where but on her own as she asked.

"Oh..." she couldn't help but bite her lip, looking down at the grill in front of them.

"I mean he was always the shortest in the class..." Ino defended herself as she took a swig of water, "Just curious".

She couldn't help but take a drink from her own glass, thankful for moisture in her dry throat, "It was fucking huge...I mean...god".

She watched Ino's eyes widen, uncrossing her arms as she sat forward slightly, "R-Really? So...wow".

"Yeah" she responded lowly, hoping nobody in the restaurant was listening in, "It was actually really scary the first time I saw it. I mean...it's nothing like the books. Feeling it was like...it was like so alien but right".

"How'd you do it?" Ino looked way too interested, not that she could blame her, "W-What was it like?"

"I mean I just gave him a hand job the first time..." she felt hot as she shifted deeper into the cushion, "It was really hard to describe. We were in a tent and it was like a million degrees. I really didn't wanna do it, but once I started it was...I just couldn't stop.

"T-The first time?" Ino's usual boastful voice was quiet as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead, looking around the restaurant.

"Shit" she thought as she realized she what she said.

"Look, it was nothing... I just helped him out one more time".

"HOW?" Ino was way too into this, and even she could tell as she quickly caught herself and sat back, "I mean...did you do more?"

Sakura felt her face heat up as she remembered the day of the exams, "I don't wanna talk about it?"

Ino's eyes widened at this and she whispered, "Oh my god...did you guys..."

"I don't want people knowing damn it" she whispered back harshly causing Ino to close her mouth, "You've got a big fucking mouth Ino. I don't need everyone in Konoha knowing!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone!" the blonde quickly replied as she looked around once more, "I told you the Choji thing, why would I go around telling anyone this?"

"Fine" she figured at this point she probably needed to get it off her chest anyway considering how that day had literally been eating away at her for the past few weeks.

"So you did?"

"Yeah" she shrugged as she felt her groin begin to grow wet, "After he beat Neji, when I left for a little bit I figured I'd go help him recoup and get rid of some of his built up Uzine. One thing just kinda let to another".

"Oh my god" Ino repeated she tugged at her shirt, the sweat making it stick to her lithe body.

"Yeah..."

"Well how was it?"

Sakura froze for a second, wondering if being honest would be the correct thing to do.

Feeling her pussy stick to her ruined panties, she said fuck it and threw all her cards on the table.

"It was the best thing I've ever felt..." she shook her head as she remained somewhat quiet, "Naruto fucked me like an animal and i literally passed out from it...it was the hottest thing I've ever done and he just really went all the way. I don't know what else to say".

"Sounds like it was a good time".

Ino was quiet for a long time, and Sakura could see her friend was trying her best to digest all the information.

"That's crazy..." Ino laughed half heatedly as she shook her head, "you're not even a virgin anymore...I was right, things really have been crazy".

* * *

It was late. Way too late for her to be walking the street alone. The last time she had actually checked the time was when she and Ino had finally parted ways, and that was at eleven.

She had wandered the village, making her way around slowly as her mind traveled.

Around her, the lights of family owned businesses slowly crept away; leaving her alone on the dark streets as everyone went home.

She looked up slowly, taking in the name of the road she was on, shaking her head as she once again realized what she'd done.

Looking down the street, she saw the familiar roof of Naruto's apartment building come into sight.

Giving a sign, she closed her eyes and began walking once again. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she had made her way to her teammates apartment complex multiply times throughout the night.

"What am I doing?" she questioned aloud as she looked up at the building. "What am I gonna do, knock on his door at whatever time it is so we can talk?" she shook her head as she brought her hands up to wipe the wryness from her eyes, "I doubt he'd even wanna talk".

She could see there was a small bit of light coming from his window, so he had to at least be up.

"I'll see what he's doing" she decided as she pumped a bit of chakra to her legs and suddenly leaped onto the building opposite of the apartment complex, "If he's awake, maybe I can knock on his door and ask to talk or something...just toe get rid of the awkwardness that's been floating around".

She quickly perched herself on the roof ledge and peered inside of the room she knew belonged to Naruto.

He was awake, sitting in his bed with his hands behind his head as he slowly bobbed his foot in the air.

"Well at least he's not asleep" she breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly looked down at the boy. He was wearing a pair of dark shorts and a white t shirt, and looked to be wide awake. "Why isn't he asleep?"

It wasn't uncommon for Naruto to stay out late training, eating, or whatever he liked to do, but it didn't look like he was doing or had been doing any of those things.

She stood up slowly as she prepared to jump back down, when suddenly Naruto sat up. His body seemed to tense for a moment and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd somehow found out she was spying on him, when suddenly he relaxed.

"Bout time you showed up" his voice was quiet, through his open window, and Sakura had to strain herself to properly hear him as he stood up from his bed. She thanked god it was so late, cause any noise around her would obstruct her ability to hear him speak, "I was starting to think you weren't gonna come".

"You're lucky I'm even here you little brat" the voice that answered sounded deep but still feminine. Sakura couldn't make out the figure due to the wall obstructing their person, but she could tell by the grin on Naruto's face he was satisfied whoever it was had showed up.

"Luck had nothing to do with it and you know it" Naruto grinned proudly as he pointed a thumb his way and declared, "I worked hard and won the bet. You're just mad I beat you".

The other person laughed lowly as Naruto sat back down on the bed, "Is that what you think shorty? Trust me, if I didn't wanna do this, I wouldn't have bet this...I always lose my bets".

Naruto looked confused by this as he let his head fall to the side, "I don't get it...you mean you knew I'd do it?"

"I wouldn't say that kid..." Sakura almost gasped as she watched Tsunade slowly emerge from the darkness of the room, coming into view of the window, "I had a hunch...and seeing how determined you were to prove me wrong...well I just had to sweeten the deal".

"What the fuck is going on..." Sakura was breathing heavily as she watched Tsunade walk forward, easily towering Naruto as he looked up at her. The blonde woman wore a crocked grin as she stepped close enough to the boy to where her chest could practically sit on his head.

"S-So..." Naruto's confidence seemed to disappear under the tall woman who now resided over him, "W-What...I mean how do you wanna do this?"

Sakura watched the legendary ninja's grin deepen as she slowly started to kneel down. Naruto's eyes gravitated towards the woman's incredibly large chest as the lowered by his face, and blushed when Tsunade caught him.

"Do you know how many men have wanted to see these?" the older woman asked, her voice soothing as she slowly reached up and grabbed the neckline of her shirt, "How many have begged and pleaded?"

Sakura, like Naruto was transfixed on the way Tsunade's hands tugged lightly at the clothing around her large chest.

"Only a few have got the chance though" she sounded so pleased as she looked into the boys blue eyes. There was silence for a moment as her elbows slowly rested upon his knees, causing Naruto to visibly gulp.

With in a flash, Tsunade was on the boy.

Sakura watched the older woman take the boys lips with her own, their eyes closing as they both feel into each other. She was leaning on his knees now, holding herself up with her elbows as she leaned forward, her chest rubbing against the boy's groin and the bed.

She could hear Tsunade's deep voice moan lowly as she deepened the kiss, Naruto trying his best to keep up as he pushed forward to.

"It's been so long since I've been in a boys room like this" her voice was low as she pulled away, licking a small bit of saliva from the boys lips as she did, "God I've missed it".

She was on him again, but this time Naruto was at least prepared and caught her lips with his own.

Breaking away Tsunade mewled out, "Oh fuck baby..." quickly going back in.

Sakura could only sit and watch, perched alone on a rooftop as across the street; one of the legendary saninn: Tsunade of the leaf village, the woman who was supposed to be the next and first female Hokage, knelled in front of her teammate, hungrily kissing him as if her life depended on it.

She had fought in wars and was world renown as being the best medic around...and Sakura could only watch as she slowly snaked her hand across the boys chest, gripping at his shirt as she pulled away to take another breath.


	8. Chapter 7 Bets off Part 2

Tsunade wasn't wasting any time , quickly pulling her teammates shirt from his much smaller body.

She watched Naruto's face heat up as Tsunade smirked, a small chuckle sounding as she almost whispered, "At least some muscle is growing...be a shame if you were all skin and bone".

"H-Hey" Naruto stated loudly, his head snapping to the side as he looked away from the smug woman, "I'll have you know I've got a lot muscle for my age".

Tsunade tilted her head to the side slowly, her smile returning as she slowly brought a hand up to the boys naked chest, causing Naruto to tense under the older woman's touch.

"I believe it..." Sakura noticed Tsunade seemed to fall back under trance as she slowly traced the boys body, rubbing his developing abs lovingly; her brown eyes drinking in the boys form as he sat on the bed with her still kneeling between his spread legs.

Naruto's face was almost completely beat red as he bit his lip, the woman's hand brushing against his skin. He was once again caught of guard as Tsunade surged forward, bringing their lips together again.

"You're gonna be perfect..." it sounded as if the older woman was in pain as she slowly pulled away, a thick string of saliva connecting their wet lips as she quickly reached around the boy, pulling him closer to her body, "We don't stand a chance..."

"What the hell?" Sakura thought to herself as she watched Tsunade take a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm down her excited body as Naruto too gave her a confused look.

"What?" was all the blond could ask as Tsunade slowly pulled her hand away from his body, slowly drifting down to his shorts which were noticeably tighter.

"You haven't even realized it yet..." Tsunade was making no sense as she looked away from the boys face, her eyes widening as she looked at the large bulge in the younger boys pants. She quickly snatched up what could only be Naruto's cock through the shorts.

Naruto clearly didn't know how to respond, because the usually noisy blond didn't, instead focusing on the soft hand that was rubbing circles on his erection through his pants.

"Shizune is such a bad liar" the kage snorted lowly as she took hold of the teens cock, gripping it tightly as she pushed her ass out and leaned down farther, "I should've known by how loud she was screaming she was lying when she said you were average...stingy bitch".

"Oh fuck" Naruto watched with wide eyes as Tsunade let him go, bringing both hands to the waist of his shorts.

"Were you trying to be sneaky that night?" Tsunade laughed as she slowly unbuttoned the teen, clearly enjoying the way he seemed to be squirming under her, "Everyone in that hotel heard you fucking her...even with you two trying to suppress it..."

Sakura felt her panties wet as she remembered the woman in question, she had accompanied Tsunade to the hospital earlier to fix Sasuke. Knowing Naruto had fucked her in random hotel on the way back to the village had Sakura rubbing her thighs together slowly as she continued to watch.

"Jiraiya seemed pretty proud the next morning" Tsunade laughed as she quickly pulled down the boys shorts.

Sakura couldn't help but gulp as Naruto's boxers were the only thing left under Tsunade's wrath, the thin fabric barely enough to hold his cock back as it strained the cloth.

"I was so fucking jealous..." Tsunade seemed fixated on the bulge as she continued, "Hearing you make my underling scream all night drove me wild. I was ready to barge in and take you for myself, but I thought it would be so much better to just get you home...and ride your cock all night to make you forget Shizune...you did win the bet after all".

Naruto was panting like an animal as Tsunade slowly brought her hands to the rim of his boxers, stopping as she lopped her fingers around it.

"You're going to remember this for the rest of your life..." Tsunade smiled honestly, her eyes meeting Naruto's as she slowly began to dug at his boxers, "And when you're Hokage...I want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me stupid".

Sakura was knuckle deep in herself as she watched Naruto's cock spring loose, smacking Tsunade square on the face as Naruto sighed in relief, cock now free.

"Fuck that's got weight to it" Tsunade slowly picked up the cock, lifting it from her face as she shifted in her kneeling position. Sitting up a bit straighter, she slowly leaned forward as she gripped him tightly.

"Already so rigid and thick" she marveled as Naruto pulsated in her hand, her fingers barely able to completely wrap around the hot flesh, "The veins so prominent..."

Tsunade slowly began to stroke the length, her hand gliding up and down as Naruto let out a low groan.

"Right at eight and half inches already?" Tsunade shook her head, smile never leaving as she continued, "With so much time left to grow too...you really are going to be a handful".

Naruto seemed to jump in her hands, and Tsunade looked up knowingly as she eyed the withering boy, "I guess I better get started eh? Not even you can control this monster".

Like his mouth earlier, Sakura watched Tsunade quickly dive down and catch Naruto's cock in her mouth, quickly downing it whole.

"Lucky old bitch" Sakura muttered quietly as she slipped another finger inside, knowing she wanted to be the one currently choking down the boys cock.

"MHhhhhhhhhhh" Tsunade's moan was loud and throaty as she swallowed his entire length, lips pursing tightly around the cock.

"Fucking hell" Naruto leaned back slowly, letting his head fall on the bed as he let the older woman suck his cock. Tsunade quickly pulled back, pushing the head of his cock against the inside of her cheek as she suckled his head tightly in her mouth.

"She's good" Sakura thought somewhat jealously as she watched the woman's hand work his now wet length while she took time to focus on the head. She watched Tsunade closer her eyes, mouth swirling around the cock as he tongue seemed to smother the boys head. her hand working his slick length tightly and quickly.

"You like getting head from me?" Tsunade asked, pulling away with a loud pop, "You like having someone old enough to be your mother suck your cock like a bitch in heat?"

"Holy shit" Naruto panted slowly, covering his eyes with his arm as he felt Tsunade's thick saliva cover his cock in a hot wet coat.

"You got really excited with that eh?" Tsunade's eyes were sparkling in the dim room as she jerked faster, pushing her chest forward onto the boys legs as she did, "You want me to be your mommy tonight? I'll do that".

Naruto let out a loud groan as Sakura watched his cock head twitch, pre-cum rolling down his cock to be caught by the woman.

"Alright then..." Tsunade quickly let go of Naruto's cock, leaving it swinging in the cold air.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto looked genuinely upset by the action, as he leaned back up. His face quickly went oh as he watch Tsunade remove her top.

"I told you I was gonna make you remember this night" Tsunade laughed as she through away her shirt, leaving her chest completely naked to both the teens.

"Oh my god..." both teens seemed to be in shock by the woman's large chest that now rested on the boys naked legs.

Tsunade grinned as she leaned back forward, pushing her somehow gravity defying tits up as she said, "I take it you like what you're seeing".

Naruto could only nod as his eyes seemed to cross as he looked at the humongous chest between his legs.

"Do you like mommy's big tits?"

The question probably short circuited Naruto's brain cause he continued to stare, mouth slightly open as she continued.

"Do you wanna feel them around that big cock?"

A long swallow and a nod was he response as Tsunade frowned.

"Tell mommy what you want".

Naruto jumped forward as he tried to get closer to the massive chest.

"I want...ugh" Sakura could only bit her lip as Naruto tried to reply, "I want to feel those tits around my cock..."

Tsunade had to be one of the biggest teases to ever live, because the smile she gave as she looked up at the boy was deadly as she asked, "Who's tits would you like to feel Naruto?"

Naruto was now completely beat red as he began to grind his teeth. Shaking his head he gulped and muttered, "I wanna feel mommy's tits around me".

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade surged forward with her shit eating grin.

"Good boy!"

Watching the older woman use her arms as a brace, Tsunade quickly enveloped Naruto's penis between her tits, his huge cock being swallowed by the large amount of flesh easily.

"Those things are fucking ridiculous" Sakura's hand came to a stop, the small circles she was rubbing into her pussy coming to a halt as she felt a bit of shame watching Tsunade grasp her tits, smile still present as she squeezed them tightly around Naruto, "How's anyone supposed to compete with that?"

It looked as if Naruto himself was in heaven, his eyes glazed and his breathing heavy as he watching Tsunade slowly begin to lift her massive bosom along his length.

"Consider yourself very lucky..." Tsunade too looked to be in a bit of a bind as her hard nipples slowly brushed against one another, forcing a deep moan from her as she continued, "I've only ever done this to one man before..."

"That's a fucking crime" Naruto urged quietly as Tsunade got in motion, her tits squeezing his girthy cock tightly, bobbing up and down.

"Oh" Tsunade seemed a bit surprised as she looked up at the teenager, "What? You think everyone deserves this kinda treatment?"

"No" Naruto bucked slightly, the fat head of his cock jumping out from the smothering breasts. He let out another grunt as he sat up, looking back down at the woman, "The fact that I've gone this long without having these fat udders jerking me off..."

Tsunade smiled as she slowly spit into her cleavage, allowing Naruto to slowly begin trusting upwards as he slowly reached forward.

"OH..." Tsunade's seemed a bit shocked when Naruto suddenly plucked her nipples up with both hands, pinching the hard flesh tightly.

Sakura felt her own nipples rub against her bra, a frown dropping down her face as he raised her bottom up, pawing at her pussy needfully as she watched Naruto slowly play with the older woman.

"There must be really sensitive" Naruto was entranced as he focused on the woman's bust, watching her tits jiggle each time her jerked up, earning moans and cursing from Tsunade.

Letting for of the woman's now tender nipples, Naruto slowly pushed her back standing up while helping her keep her hold on her tits to keep his cock locked between the flesh.

"H-Here" Naruto said slowly leaning to the side, causing Tsunade to turn with him.

"What do you think your doing brat?" Tsunade tried to acted annoyed, but Sakura could tell by the excitement in her eyes she already knew, as Naruto slowly pushed her back to the side of his bed.

"J-Just..." Naruto looked almost comical, standing in front of the woman, face red and now sweaty as he seemed to struggle to hold the woman's monstrous chest in his hands, "Just lean against the bed".

Tsunade was silent as Naruto seemed to bend his knees slightly, giving him a better position to thrust in.

"Oh..." Tsunade mewled lightly as she let her hands drop, her tits know held by the smaller blond, "Are you about to fuck mommy's chest?"

Her response was exactly that as Naruto thrust forward, his cock head shooting back out of the flesh quickly and actually poking the woman's neck.

Tsunade didn't seem to mind as she relaxed and raised her head, allowing Naruto to begin.

"Aw fuck" he moaned hotly as he began to pump into the woman's chest, the mixture of sweat and saliva giving him a slick entrance.

Tsunade reached around, taking hold of the boys hip to hold him as he fucked her chest roughly, his cock slipping in and out multiple times every second.

"You like having mommy squeeze out your load with these tits?" She watched Tsunade's free hand slowly travel down to her own pants, quickly diving inside as he let the boy use her.

Naruto grunted a low response as he continued, sweat beading on his forehead as he squeezed the woman's tits together even tighter.

Tsunade, now playing with herself, looked down and almost was almost poked once again as Naruto's cock shot forward.

She quickly leaned her neck forward and opened her mouth, and Naruto almost jumped as with his next thrust, his cock dipped into the woman's mouth.

Moaning around the pumping cock, Tsunade closed her eyes and continued to pleasure herself as Naruto now fucked both her mouth and tits.

"He's so fucking rough" Sakura was more jealous then anything as she watched Naruto's body buck and tighten under the stress of his fucking. The bed creaked loudly as Tsunade was forced into it with each powerful thrust.

"You wanna cum for mommy?" Tsunade's face was red and she was just as sweaty as he was as she pulled away, looking back up at the boy, "I want you to cum for me".

"Alright" Naruto panted loudly as she tried to go forward, only for the woman's grip on his hip stopped him.

He was about to question her before Tsunade slowly began to sit up, placing her large rear on the bed as she took a deep breath. She watched Naruto's now red and twitching cock swing as he tried to move forward.

"I want you to fill me up" Tsunade was barely keeping her cool as she leaned back on the bed, lifting up her ass as she began to pull down her pants and panties in one go.

Sakura watched Tsunade quickly kick her bottoms off, leaving her as naked as the boy above her; giving both teenagers a look at her pussy.

"There's a lot more hair then what he's probably used to..." Sakura watched as Tsunade slowly brought her hand up, spreading her pussy slowly and allowing Naruto a look into her wet cunt.

Naruto obviously didn't seem to care that older woman had a small bit of hair above and around her pussy as he came forward, jerking himself slowly as he climbed onto the bed.

"You gonna fuck mommy" Tsunade was obviously leaking on the bed as Naruto crawled over her much larger body, "You gonna make me yours?"

"S-Shut up" Naruto did his best to not blush as he lined himself up with the woman's very inviting hole. He pushed his head against her opening and tried to move forward, only for his cock to slip upwards.

"Fucking hell" he bit angrily as he took his cock in hand and tried again, this time plunging his cock into the woman.

"Awwwwww-OHHHHHHHH" their future Hokage sounded ridiculous as she moaned from the cock entering her, jumping and she yelled as Naruto pushed himself in almost completely.

Naruto scooped up the woman's thick legs with each arm, lifting them up as he nudged himself forward, allowing him to bury himself completely between Tsunade's massive legs.

"OH MY FUCK" Tsunade seemed to be on cloud nine as she allowed Naruto to lift her legs up, almost struggling to hold them before placing the one his shoulders and giving a satisfied grunt as he managed to fully penetrate the woman's thick body.

Tsunade quickly covered her face, her hands hiding how red she was turning as Naruto slowly began to pull out.

Sakura felt her end coming as she watched Naruto's cock slowly slip out of the woman pussy, her lips holding him tightly as he did so.

"H-How the fuck" Tsunade's muffled voice croaked as Naruto pumped forward, reburying himself and giving another grunt.

She let her hands fall as she looked up, trying to look over her massive tits and between her raised legs to see Naruto's cock pull itself out.

"Kid..." she bit her lip as he began to build a rhythm, the sound of their moans and skin slapping together bleeding out of the open window loudly.

"It's really tight" Naruto stuttered out as he continued to fuck the older woman's hot pussy, watching as she leaked more and more with each thrust he sent forward.

"It's been too long" Tsunade cried weakly as he dropped her head down and arched her back allowing Naruto to buck more straightforward, "You're cock is so fucking outrageous..."

Naruto let the woman's leg rest on his should, dropping his hand down to the woman's noticeably bouncing ass below him. He groaned as he gripped the fat ass, squeezing tightly as his thrusts became more and more rough.

Tsunade moaned hotly as she felt the boy feel her bottom, dropping her other leg as he caught her other cheek with his now freed hand.

"I want this ass next" Naruto's voice was deeper and rougher as he continued his onslaught, fucking the woman's unused pussy like an animal.

"OH GOD" Tsunade was griping the sheets tightly as she felt his cock piston in and out of her, his fingers digging into her fleshy ass.

She let her legs drop from his shoulder, no longer able to hold them up due to the pleasure shooting through her body.

Naruto quickly lunged forward and brought his lips to her own as he continued to pound.

"I'm gonna cum soon" he grunted as he slowly pulled away, his eyes closed as he buried his head in her neck.

"I want it" Tsunade struggled as her arms locked around the boys back, holding him against her as she seemed to be close as well, "Are you gonna fill mommy Tsunade with all your cum?"

Naruto groaned loudly, his thrusts become erratic and more wild as he seemed to breath in the woman's scent, his muffled voice coming from her neck as he whispered, "Yeah".

"Yeah what baby" Tsunade was about to lose it, and she seemed hard pressed to hear the boy above her, "Tell mommy your gonna fill her up".

Naruto suddenly jumped forward, Sakura could seen his cock fatten up as he buried himself completely in the woman's hot pussy.

"Make mommy cum" Tsunade bit out through grinding teeth as her grip on the boy tightened, her orgasm ripping through her body like a title wave.

Tsunade's pussy milking Naruto seemed to push the blond over the edge as Sakura watched him wince hotly, hit mouth opening as he let out a strangled moan; filling the woman with what she could only imagine was a gallon of fresh delicious nut.

Tsunade's body spasmed as she wrapped her thick legs around the boys back, locking him in place deep inside her body.

"I bet he's right at the womb" Sakura was cumming, squirting along the rooftop as she watched the two spasm and buck into each other. She imagined she was the older woman, Naruto filling her up as he took her in his room; making her body his and only his.

The two finally seemed to come down from their orgasms and slowly Naruto pulled himself up, Tsunade leaning forward and catching his lips in her own.

Sakura watched through shaky eyes as Naruto pulled away, deep breaths coming from him as he kept himself buried in the older woman's completely filled pussy.

"I want you to lay on your back" Tsunade said slowly, clearly trying to pick her mind up as he came down from her orgasm; legs slowly coming undone behind the blond.

Nodding, Naruto slowly pulled himself out, and as Sakura would predict, his cock stood strong; throbbing as he sat up.

Knowing the two were about to start another round, Sakura quickly pulled her hand from her panties and stood up on shaky knees as she turned away as Tsunade was getting on top of her teammate, her smile present as he held his cock steady below her pussy that leaked his thick load.

"What am I gonna do?" Sakura couldn't help but shake her head, as she jumped onto the road, making her way home.

Unknown to the two member of team seven, across the village; Sasuke was slowly making his way out of the village.

* * *

 **Alright guys. So I won't lie; I struggled with this part for a while cause I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Then again this chapter is purely smut so I guess it doesn't matter too much. To address some previous replies, YES! TSUNADE ISN'T ACTING HERSELF! This is a story you guys, characters are going to act a bit out of character, I mean for gods sake, when in the anime did Sakura run around finger fucking herself?**

 **Anyways, pay attention to the beginning of the chapter cause I wanted to make sure Tsunade at least somewhat leads up to what Uzine actually does to the women it's being pumped into.**

 **Anyways, once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Later!**


End file.
